Parallax Effect
by midnight619
Summary: What would happen if Bella had chosen Jacob after saving Edward from committing suicide in Volterra? Could she really have a good life with Jacob? Could Edward accept the loss of the love of his life? JxB story. (All characters property of Stephenie Meyer, with gratitude for allowing me to play in the Twilight universe.)
1. Prologue

**AN: Welcome to my VERY FIRST fanfiction! I'd love any comments or reviews. I'm just posting the prologue and first chapter tonight, but trust me, things will start to pick up in the subsequent chapters!**

**Prologue**:

"Don't make me choose, because it'll be him," Bella said, her eyes fixed on his lifeless, scarlet eyes.

Edward gazed into her eyes. If his heart were still beating, it surely would have stopped.

"What was it all for then, Bella? Running to Volterra? Saving me from the Volturi? It was better when I thought you were dead," Edward replied. His lip quivered but no tears would come. He wished in that moment that he was still capable of producing tears.

"You left me, remember? You left me and took everything with you. If it weren't for Jacob…"

"If it weren't for Jacob, you'd never have jumped off that cliff!" Edward shouted.

Jacob growled, stepped forward, and placed an arm around Bella, guarding her against Edward's anger. Edward took a step back, glaring at Jacob.

He read Jacob's thoughts. He saw Bella's sadness through Jacob's eyes. Bella's hopelessness. Bella's emptiness. Edward shook his head and said, "No, Bella. No…no…please no."

Bella looked to the ground. She felt her knees go weak. The Earth felt like it was shaking beneath her, making her feel unsteady. She leaned back into Jacob's extended arm for support.

"Edward…I'm…sorry."

Edward fell to his knees, with his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The sweat was stinging her eyes when she awoke. She was screaming, but she didn't know why. Suddenly, she felt the warmth, the strong arms and the soft skin and she buried her face in his muscular chest, gripping him tightly.

"Another nightmare," Jacob said. It wasn't a question. All Bella could do was nod her head as sobs shook her body.

It was the same nightmare, night after night. Bella saw Edward stepping into the sunlight in Volterra, but she was too late. The people at the San Marcos festival saw him glittering in the sunlight, and a massive bloodbath was quick to follow, at the hands of the Volturi. She always woke up screaming right before Aro turned Edward to dust.

She was glad she always missed that part. She couldn't stand to think of Edward being disintegrated.

"Jacob, you're here…you're here…" she said, crying into his chest. He stroked her back, slowly, calming and comforting her.

Inside his heart, Jacob bristled. Bella had told him once what the nightmares were about. He was furious how that vampire – that soulless bloodsucker – could still have such a strong grip on Bella's psyche. How, after abandoning her, after leaving her to drown in her mental anguish over a year ago, there were still so many pieces of her that had to be put back together.

"I'll destroy him. I will fucking destroy him," Jacob thought to himself, arms still around the crying Bella. He kissed the top of her head softly.

Slowly, Bella's tears subsided and she drifted back to sleep, but as usual, Jacob was wide awake, keeping a watchful eye over her.

* * *

Bella got out of her truck, ran around the back and to the driver's side window. Leaning through the window, she kissed Jacob, who caught Edward's stare and shot him a warning glance.

"Have fun on the rez today," she said, running her fingertips on his forearm.

"Thank you, I will. Keep an eye out for vengeful bloodsuckers, okay?" He said, with a wink, though he was serious.

Bella slung her backpack over her left shoulder and watched as Jacob drove away in her truck. He'd been dropping her off and picking her up from school ever since she'd returned from Volterra, just in case of any...undead...interventions on the ride. He counted on the teachers and school administrators to keep an eye out during the day.

Usually, Edward left Bella alone, as she had asked him to, which meant the rest of the Cullens did as well. This morning, however, after Jacob pulled away, Edward approached her.

"Bella," he said. She kept walking as if he were invisible.

"Bella!" he called, louder this time. She was already past him, but this time, she paused and turned around.

"What is it?" she said, exasperated.

"I was outside your window last night. I didn't dare come in because that…dog…was there with you. I heard your screams," Edward said. Bella swallowed – hard – and looked into Edward's eyes.

She could instantly see his pain as their eyes connected, and it felt like a stab in the heart.

"I had a…a...nightmare. That's all," she said, coolly. Edward's gaze dropped. He walked forward and grabbed for her hand, which she quickly pulled away.

"All I know was that when you were with me, the nightmares were gone," he said.

"The nightmares are because you left," she replied. Edward frowned.

"Please. Let me be the one who guards you from the nightmares. Let me be the one to dry your tears," he pleaded.

"No! Edward…no. Please. No. And what were you doing outside my window last night anyway?" she said, a hint of anger in her voice now at the realization that her privacy had been invaded.

"I had to know you were still okay, Bella. I love you," he said, and the color drained from Bella's face. Edward caught her hand this time and lifted it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss.

Bella felt her legs go weak, again. The months of desperation flashed before her eyes. The months of not knowing where Edward was, or why he left. The months of feeling like she wasn't good enough. The months of feeling like she drove him away. Her legs buckled this time and she fainted.

She landed in Edward's arms, and he lowered her to the ground, holding her close to his cold skin. He drank in her warmth and the sweet smell of her skin...her hair...her…_blood_.

Alice, seeing Bella sink to the ground, rushed over. "I'll get Carlisle," she said with urgency in her voice.

* * *

Bella awoke in a hospital bed with an IV drip. Charlie was on one side, holding her hand. Jacob was on the other side, pacing back and forth.

"Wha…what happened?" She asked, her mouth dry. Charlie leaned over.

"You fainted at school, Bella. Edward and Alice got you here to be seen by Dr. Cullen as soon as possible," Charlie replied. Bella could see the worry in her father's face.

"Dad…what is it?" she asked.

"You're fine, Bells. Just a bit dehydrated. Dr. Cullen has you hooked up to this IV for rehydration. You sure gave us a scare," Charlie replied.

Bella saw that Jake was agitated. "He's worried too, Bella, but he won't seem to take my word for it. He wants to talk to Dr. Cullen, but he needs your permission," Charlie said.

"Oh…of course," Bella said. She knew instantly what that would be about, and she was nervous to have that conversation with him. Jacob sat down, opposite from Charlie, and stroked Bella's arm. Dr. Cullen came in, walked over to the foot of the bed and placed his chart down on the tray. Through the slowly closing door, Bella saw Edward outside the door, also pacing.

"Well, Bella. It's good to see you've got some color back in your cheeks again. It was just a simple case of dehydration this time, I've got you on a saline solution and you'll be back up on your feet in no time. You should be able to go home today, so long as Charlie will be there to look after you," Carlisle said.

"Actually…I'm on duty tonight, Dr. Cullen. But Jake here has offered to watch over my Bella," Charlie said. Carlisle's face looked grim, but he nodded.

"Of course. Just as long as someone is there to make sure Bella gets enough to drink," Carlisle replied. Charlie nodded in reply.

"If you two will excuse me for a moment…" Charlie said, pulling his buzzing phone out of his pocket, "It's Renee. I need to give her an update on Bella."

Charlie stepped out. Jacob looked at Carlisle and said, "May I have a word with you?" The words came out almost like a hiss.

"Of course, Jacob. Outside?" He asked. Jacob nodded.

In the hall, Jacob saw Edward standing, waiting on an update. He lunged at Edward, growling, "Now look what you've done!"

"I didn't do anything, she just fainted. The way I see it, I saved her from hitting her head on the ground!" Edward replied, baring his teeth.

Carlisle put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Jake…she's just dehydrated. It's probably a combination of the sun and exercise and too much stress. It's nobody's fault."

"Yeah, well…keep your son away from _my Bella_," Jacob replied through a clenched jaw, placing emphasis on the last two words.

Edward moved as if he were to jump, but Carlisle put his hand up. Edward acquiesced. His stare softened.

"Thank you, Jacob, for always taking care of Bella," Edward said, a hint of bitterness in his tone, as if the words were hard to get out.

Jacob turned to Carlisle. "She will be okay, right?" he asked.

Carlisle replied, "Yes, like I said, just a bit of dehydration. Nothing at all to do with Edward or any of the rest of us. Jacob...Bella was like family to us. We appreciate your care and concern for her greatly, and I hope in time that we can become...friends."

Jacob paused. Friends? Maybe in time. Maybe once Bella had forgotten her feelings for Edward. Thinking of those feelings, the hair on his arms stood straight up. He brushed past Carlisle, heading back into Bella's room.

* * *

That night, feeling much stronger than the night before, Bella relaxed into Jacob's arms. He was so warm and comforting. She relaxed against his bare chest and sighed a contented sigh.

"Bella. I love you," Jacob said as his fingers combed through her hair. She smiled.

"I love you too," she replied. Her eyes were getting heavy. She drifted off to sleep, and for the first night in months she slept peacefully.

**AN: So, what do you think, fanfiction universe? Did Bella really faint from dehydration? And why is she suddenly sleeping so peacefully? Hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

Edward was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. The only thing working faster than his feet was his mind. Bella was laying with…Jacob. Sleeping next to him. Visions of Bella's skin touching Jacob's skin…her tears against his chest…his arms around her…their lips touching…how he could never have guessed that this would be the outcome of his abrupt departure. How could she have so easily believed that he no longer loved her when he loved her so much that couldn't bear his existence without her? Jealousy and self loathing permeated through every cell in his body.

Alice was reclining on the couch, flipping through an issue of Harper's Bazaar while not really reading it. She was watching Edward, sensing how distraught he was and wishing there was something she could do to set her brother's mind at ease. She looked up for a bit too long, and Edward's eyes locked with her eyes and he walked over to the chair next to her.

He grabbed Alice's hands. "Please, Alice, please, you have to show me what you see. You have to show me what Bella's future looks like," Edward begged his sister.

"I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. She needs to have her…distance," Alice said.

"Please, just show me that she will be free from pain. That she will get to live a normal life. I almost robbed her of that, I need to know that everything she went through - we went through - was for a good reason," Edward implored.

"I haven't tried to see Bella's future since she left you for Jacob, Edward. I've been trying to block that out. I loved her like a sister, too. I can't deal with seeing your pain up close and seeing your absence in her future. She was our family!" Alice replied.

"Then I shall return to the Volturi. I will finish what I started…what she should have let me do first time," Edward said, leaning against a wall, an expression of grief on his face.

Alice closed her eyes, attempting to envision what would happen if Edward returned to the Volturi, but then drew in a quick, sharp breath and whispered, "No."

Edward rose quickly from the chair next to Alice, concern in his eyes. "Alice, what do you see?"

"The Volturi. Edward. The Volturi will not kill you. But they will come for Bella. We did not fulfill our obligation," she said, her voice straining, as if she didn't want to say the words but was compelled to anyway.

"No!" Edward shouted. "No, no, no!" He picked up a glass vase and slammed it against the wall, shattering it.

Hearing the commotion, Carlisle entered the room. He saw Edward, pacing, gripping his hair at the temples and over and over again, saying "No. No. No." Carlisle looked to Alice, and saw the terror on her face.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked, sitting next to her on the couch and holding her hand in his.

"It's the Volturi. They will still come for Bella. They will…kill her," Alice said.

"No!" Edward hissed. "What can we do? They have to be stopped!"

Carlisle looked into Alice's eyes. "How much time do we have?"

"I see…Bella's graduation…a vacation to her mother's house…her wedding..."

"A wedding? No…she can't marry…that…_animal_," Edward growled, with his fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

"Hold back, Edward. We need the whole picture. Please continue, Alice," Carlisle urged.

"That's just it, Carlisle. After that, all I see is…blood. And a funeral," Alice replied, her voice growing quiet.

Carlisle released Alice's hand, and rose from the couch. He walked over to the mantle, picking up a framed photo of Bella and Edward, taken the night before Edward's departure from Bella. His mind was blank for a moment, but then, with clarity, he spoke.

"If the Volturi will come to kill Bella, then they will come to kill us, too. We cannot let that happen," Carlisle said with conviction.

"I see Jacob's proposal coming on graduation night. That's just a week away, Carlisle," Alice said with urgency.

"Yes…and how long after do you think the wedding will be?" Carlisle asked.

"I see leaves falling from the trees at their wedding. So in October or November, I presume," Alice replied.

"She's rushing! She can't….this has to be stopped!" Edward said, despondency in his voice.

"Yes. We cannot stop Bella from deciding to be with Jacob, but we are obligated to protect her from the Volturi. She will always be our family. She nearly gave her life for you, Edward, my son. Any human who would give her life for our kind deserves our protection," Carlisle said.

"Edward, please. You have to talk to Jacob. Bella can't know that the Volturi are coming for her, she might run and further endanger herself. She needs to be protected!" Alice proclaimed. Carlisle nodded.

"Edward. Go to Jacob, after he drops Bella off at school tomorrow, so you can speak to him alone. Let him know that in four months time we can expect the Volturi's arrival and that Bella must be kept under tight security at all times," Carlisle requested. "Alice, keep your mind open for more visions and details. We have to know if the Volturi find out that Bella is still human and move their timeline up sooner than expected."

**AN: Do you think Edward will be able to speak to Jacob, calmly? Do you think Jacob will believe him? How will they be able to save Bella? And will Bella find out what kind of danger she's in? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**AN: Some racy scenes ahead! Consider this your warning to skip this chapter if that's not your cup of tea ;)**

Bella awoke after the best night of sleep she'd had in a long time. She stretched, and as she turned over her face touched Jacob's warm, hard, muscular chest. She nuzzled against it and sighed the sigh of contentment. He was still sleeping, amidst one of the best nights of sleep that he'd had in awhile too, since Bella hadn't awoken him with a nightmare.

He stirred a bit as Bella snuggled close to him. With her ear to his chest she could hear his heart beating. Instinctively, his arms cradled her. She took a deep breath in, taking in the scent that was pure Jacob. It was a lovely scent - woodsy, but clean. She closed her eyes, trying her best to take in the memory of this moment. The stillness. His warm body draped around her. The peace. The absence of worry. The presence of a love so pure that she wasn't sure that "love" even accurately described it.

Almost as instinctively as his arms had cradled her, she planted a soft kiss on his chest. She whispered into his still sleeping body, "I love you, Jake. I _love_ you."

Feeling her breath on his chest, Jacob's eyelashes fluttered. He pulled her closer to him with a gentle embrace, his eyes barely open, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Bella." he whispered, his voice still tinged by the rough edges of sleep.

She turned slowly, so her face was near his. His eyes opened a little more, locking with her eyes.

"How did I ever live before you were in my life? How could I have ever lived without knowing this love existed?" She asked. It was rhetorical, but Jake didn't care. He answered anyway.

"I wouldn't have called that living," came his reply.

Bella reached a hand up and gently stroked Jacob's cheek. She moved her body up, so that her face was level with his. She leaned in, and kissed him, feeling something electric in _this_ kiss that she'd never felt before.

His arms drew her closer and he kissed back. It started gentle - it always did between them. In their half-conscious, dreamy state, their gentle kisses, one by one, became more passionate. Bella nibbled at Jacob's lower lip, and Jacob allowed his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. He pulled her tighter against his hard chest and she could feel his pulse quickening. Thrusting her hips against his, she could feel hardness through his shorts - and hers - too.

"Jacob, I love you so much," she breathed into his neck, trailing kisses from his ear to his shoulder. He eased her onto her back.

"Oh…Bella…if only you knew how much I love you too," he said, breathless, more awake, and playfully pinning her to the bed. His hands found their way under her shirt, lifting it up over her head. Letting it fall to the floor, he pulled her naked chest to his, kissing with increasing passion.

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she looked into his with a fierce intensity. She could see the emotion in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his cheek against her cheek and she felt a wetness. A drop of something. She pulled away and saw tears falling down his cheek. She brushed it away with the side of her index finger.

"Jacob, are you okay?" she asked.

"I am, I am, I just can't imagine a moment more peaceful than this," he replied, almost panting, but overcome by emotion. Bella pulled him tight against her, and their lips locked as she worked her hands down his back, reaching for the waistband of his shorts, tugging them down until he was free. He was breathing heavily against her neck and suddenly she felt him - all of him - against her.

His hands moved down, reaching the top of her shorts and he began to pull them down - when they heard the sound of a closing door.

"Bella! I'm home!"

"Shit," she thought. It was Charlie, home from his overnight shift.

"Quick, Jacob - he can't find you in here like this or he won't let you stay anymore!" Bella whispered, disappointed that the moment had been interrupted. Jacob sighed with a smile, and nodded. He was swift as he dressed himself, kissed Bella on the top of her head, and leapt out the window.

Bella threw her shirt back on and ran down the stairs.

"Morning, Dad," she said.

"Ready for your last week of school?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Bella replied.

"Where's Jacob?" he asked.

"Oh…I'm not sure. I think he ran home to get some things for school? He said he might need to last night," she replied. Charlie nodded. She wasn't sure if her dad bought the lie, or if he realized that he didn't really have a say in what his now 18 year old daughter did in her…private time.

"I figured you might be running late after yesterday's hospital visit. Here, I brought you something," Charlie said, handing Bella a bag and a cup. "It's a blueberry muffin and an iced tea."

"Thanks," she said. "You're the best."

"Anytime, Bells. Now, go get ready for school, you don't want to be late," Charlie said. She leaned over and kissed her dad's cheek before running up the stairs to get ready.

Just as she had finished brushing her hair, she heard the doorbell ring. 7:55, right on time, she heard Jacob ring the doorbell. She grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door.

"Bye, Dad!" she said, hopping into her truck next to Jacob.

Once the doors to the truck were closed, Bella threw her arms around Jacob, kissing him with a purpose.

"I'm sorry you had to leave before we could…" she started to say, but Jacob put his hand up.

"In a way, I am too, but I'm glad we didn't today," he said.

"Why is that? Is there something _wrong_ with me?" Bella asked, disappointment and hurt in her voice.

Jacob started laughing.

"With _you_? God no. You're…amazing. I just want our first time to be perfect, Bella. You deserve more than just a random morning quickie," Jacob said. Bella felt her cheeks blush.

"Of course, that whole…_virgin_ thing. For me anyway," she said. It was an implied question, one she had always been afraid to ask, but she wasn't sure if Jake would take the bait.

He did.

"For me, too, Bella. Which is why I want it to be perfect. We've had 18 years to plan for this moment and I want to make it one you won't regret waiting for," he replied. She exhaled, and reached over for his hand. He started the truck, and drove Bella to school.

* * *

After dropping Bella off at school, Jake started to pull away, when he heard the passenger door of the truck open.

"Oh, look who it is. If it's not Edward Cullen," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look, Jacob. I don't like this any more than you do but we need to talk. Bella's in danger," Edward said.

Jake swallowed hard. "In danger? What kind of danger are we talking?" he asked.

"There's something we didn't tell you about her…visit…to Italy," Edward began.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with an angry, thirsty, bloodsucking family member of yours," Jake scoffed.

"Yes…and no. Not family, but the…Volturi. The most dangerous of our kind. Jacob, they're coming for Bella. We promised to turn her…to make her one of us…and now that she's with you, that's obviously off the table," Edward said.

"And she _agreed_ to this?" Jake asked, feeling his anger grow.

"At the time…yes. She begged us to do it. I'm sure she'd gladly rescind that offer now," Edward replied, sullen.

"So what do we do? You can't change her. I won't allow it! You will not turn my Bella into one of _those_…one of _your_…into a _vampire_!" Jake yelled. He could feel his skin growing hot.

"We have to protect her. The Volturi mean to kill her. There's no gray area there. If they find her vulnerable, they _will_ kill her," Edward replied.

Jake pulled the truck over. His breathing was heavy now, with fierce, fiery anger.

"_You_ did this. _You_ put her at risk. You, you who claimed to _love_ her. You endangered her life! How could you claim to love her and put her in this situation!" Jacob yelled, growing hotter, angrier by the second.

"We need to make a plan, together, so we can protect her. But we can't scare her. If she runs off, she'll become vulnerable - she'll put herself at risk. It's the only way, Jacob. You've got to trust me," Edward said, holding a hand up, hoping Jacob, who was getting out of the now parked truck, would calm down.

"_Trust_ you? Trust _you_?" was all Jacob could say before the fury took over, causing him to shapeshift into a giant wolf.

**AN: And there we have it - Jacob's first shapeshifting! So...does Jacob trust Edward? Can he keep this a secret from Bella? Will they work together? Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**:

After school let out, Jacob ran to the truck as fast as he could, drove as fast as he could, to pick up Bella when her classes let out. He didn't want another Edward encounter, and he didn't want to take any risks that these _Volturi_ would come and capture her before he could get her to safety.

After parking the car as close to the front door to the school as he could, he jumped out of the car and waited, pacing back and forth, for Bella to emerge.

The final dismissal bell rang. _Ding. Ding. Ding._

He could hardly catch his breath as he watched dozens upon dozens of students exit the school. He examined the crowd, anxious to catch Bella's eye…hoping Edward would not be beside her.

Finally, her face emerged in the crowd. He saw Edward a few paces behind. Bella's eyes caught Jacob's and she sprinted to him.

He quickly put his arm around her waist, and hissed, 'We have to go. It's an emergency."

"What's going on, Jacob?" Bella replied, panic in her voice.

"I can't tell you…but you're in danger," Jacob replied, shuttling her over to the truck as quickly as he could.

After buckling her in, he dashed around to the driver's side of the car. He saw Edward, standing on the sidewalk, staring intensely at him. Jacob turned the truck on and started to drive as fast as he safely could without running over any other Forks High School students.

Suddenly, Edward's hands were on the side of the truck.

"Where are you taking her?" He shouted.

"To safety! To a place where your bloodsucking demon friends can't get to her," Jacob yelled back.

"What are you talking about? Jacob, tell me, what's going on?" Bella asked.

"Don't…" Edward replied, reading Jacob's thoughts, knowing he was about to tell her what was going on.

"Back away, Edward. You want her to be safe. I can give that to her. _Back._ _Away_," Jacob demanded.

Edward let go of the truck. Jacob began to drive toward his house.

"Jacob! Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Bella cried, fear in her voice.

"Just trust me on this, Bella. I'll explain everything once I know you're safe," Jacob said, calmer now that Edward was out of sight, but with anger still spilling into his voice.

Bella flopped back against the car seat. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it in her temples. Tears welled up in her eyes. Jacob drove faster and faster, away from Forks and onto the Quileute reservation.

* * *

After parking the truck in front of his house, Jacob leapt out, ran around the car, opened Bella's door and pulled her out of the car. He quickly shuffled her into the house, toward his room, and grabbed a suitcase. In a flash, he was grabbing clothes out of his dresser - it didn't matter that all he had was men's clothing, he just needed something to keep Bella warm and comfortable until it was safe to retrieve her belongings. He ran through a mental checklist. Pants - _check_, socks - _check_, shirts - _check_, underwear - well, boxers would have to do for now - _check_.

"Jake, are you going to tell me what's happening?" Bella asked, tears streaming down her face. Jacob looked up at her and saw her tears for the first time. In that moment he felt her fear, like a dagger to his heart. He dropped the handful of clothes and walked over to Bella, cupping her face.

Brushing away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, he said, "Bella, you've got to trust me. Once we're away from Forks, I can tell you what's happening. You're in danger. I'm going to protect you. You're going to be okay. Okay, Bella?"

Bella nodded, dropping her forehead to Jacob's shoulder. "I trust you, Jake. I just have to know, though. I need to know that you'll be safe…and Charlie…and," she said, pausing briefly before whispering, "…and Edward."

"You will be safe, that's all that matters," Jacob replied. Bella picked her head up, feeling panic in her chest.

"But…but you? And Charlie? And the Cullens?" She squeaked out, breathing heavier now.

Jacob swallowed, feeling Bella's quickening pulse. He looked her in the eye, his arms draped around her midsection. "You will be safe. I will protect you. The Cullens will protect Charlie. But we have to get out of here," he replied, but the moment the words escaped his lips, he could see in Bella's face that his confidence and conviction had wavered enough to be unconvincing.

Bella puled away from his embrace, sputtering, "Protect? Why do we need protection?"

"_Shit_," thought Jacob, but before he could say anything, Bella gasped, put her hand to her mouth, and held her breath for a brief moment. He could see that she was putting the pieces together, from his argument with Edward all the way through the need for a protection detail.

"Oh…oh no…the _Volturi_," she exhaled. She leapt over Jacob, grabbed the keys to her truck, and out the door.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" Jacob yelled, chasing her down,

"No, Jacob. I have to get out of here. I'm putting you in danger by staying!" She shouted, slamming the door behind her.

Jacob thrust the door open, running into the front yard after her, just in time to see her jump into the truck. "Bella, _stop_!" he yelled. "You'll be too vulnerable! Let me come with you!" But he wasn't fast enough. Bella got in her car and drove off.

**AN: Well, this chapter wound up going a direction I hadn't really planned on, but I'm kinda liking it, and I think you'll all enjoy what's coming in the next chapter. Looks like Bella's going to be on her own - but for how long, and will she encounter anyone?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

As the dust settled from Bella's truck speeding away, Jacob's phone rang. He ignored it. His mind was racing as fast as his heart. Why hadn't he phased and chased her down? What was holding him back from doing that? In all other instances it was so instinctual. If he needed to get somewhere fast, he phased and got the job done.

Then he remembered that phasing under those circumstances could have harmed Bella. He would surely have chased her down and leapt on her, clawing or crushing her under his weight. At least then he could have stopped her. For a moment, he cursed his self control.

The phone rang a second time. He still didn't look to see who was calling.

Where might Bella go, he wondered. Where could she go? She couldn't go home, that would endanger Charlie. Would she go to the Cullen's home? Doubtful, since the Volturi would look for her there first. His mind continued to work through every conceivable scenario - but he got no closer to the answer.

The phone rang a third time. Jacob's mind snapped back to reality and he pulled it out of his pocket to see who was calling. It was Edward.

Answering the phone, he heard Edward yell, "What did you do to her!" but before Jacob could answer, he heard the rustle of the phone being pulled away and a small, high-pitched female voice was on the line.

Alice.

"Don't mind my brother. I saw a vision of Bella taking off from your house! Does she _know_?" Alice asked.

"Yes. She put the puzzle together and took off. I have no idea where she went," Jacob replied.

"I do, but we don't have much time. Every second she's alone she's endangering herself. Who knows what informants the Volturi may have lurking? Jacob, you can probably get there faster than we can. She's headed toward Olympia, but she won't make it. Her truck will run out of gas, and she'll head to the woods to stay out of sight. Only…" Alice replied, her voice trailing off.

"…only she will trip and fall, the clumsy girl," Jacob finished, chuckling in spite of the gravity of the situation.

"Right. Go find her…we'll keep an eye on the situation here. Call us once you've found her and I'll let you know if it's safe to come back," Alice said.

"Thank you Alice. I'm leaving, now," Jacob said, hanging up, and shapeshifting into wolf form.

* * *

Running through the woods parallel to Hwy 101, Jacob watched and smelled for Bella's presence. He was fast, but she had gotten a head start and was probably driving pretty fast. He sniffed the air, pausing every time he thought he saw someone laying in the brush. He knew he had to move fast to find her before it got dark, because even though his night vision was strong, Bella's clumsy nature would put her even more at risk after sunset.

As he approached Steamboat Creek, about 50 miles south of La Push, as Alice had promised, there was Bella's truck stalled along the side of the road. But Bella was nowhere in sight.

He put his nose to the air, trying to breathe in her scent. His instincts told him to run toward the creek. He ran as fast as his wolf legs could carry him, visions of Bella drowning in the creek flooding his mind. His heart was racing, both from speed and from fear. What if she was dead? What if someone had gotten to her first? His worried thoughts pushed him to run faster when suddenly he stumbled over a tree root and tumbled hind legs over head.

Standing up and shaking the dirt off, he looked around and saw Bella laying in a pile of leaves a few feet away. He looked up…there was a ledge, about three feet tall, behind her. She must have tripped and fallen over that. He shifted back to human form, nervous tension building all the way into his throat. He wanted to scream but couldn't make a sound. He walked over to where her body lay, sprawled awkwardly on the ground.

Next to her, Jacob dropped to his knees and placed his hand under her nose. He held his breath until he felt her soft breath against his fingers. "She's alive," he whispered to himself. He looked her over from head to toe. She had a laceration to her scalp that was bleeding, and some scrapes on her arms but otherwise she looked okay. He sat down on the ground next to her.

With gentle movement, he lifted Bella's unconscious body into his arms, pulling her to his chest. "Bella, can you hear me?" he whispered, patting her cheek lightly. She didn't respond.

"Oh, Bella, come on…please…please wake up," Jacob pleaded. Bella still didn't respond. Jacob was relieved she was alive, but seeing her so still and unresponsive frightened him. Tears of helplessness sprung to his eyes. He knew he had to get her help, but unless she woke up, he wasn't sure how quickly he could get her to safety. The truck was out of gas, and if he shifted back to wolf form, she wouldn't be able to hold onto his back while he ran.

He sat, holding her, trying to revive her, trying to devise a plan when he heard a branch snap in the distance.

"Hey! Who goes there?" Jacob yelled. He saw a shadowy figure run off, heading away from them. His heart started pounding. He reached into Bella's pocket and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Alice's number.

"Alice! I've got Bella. She's hurt and unconscious but I think she'll be okay. I saw something in the woods, though.." he said.

"Yes…it was an informant for the Volturi. He's headed back to Italy to notify them that Bella is still…human. Edward is on his way to try to stop him," Alice answered. Her voice sounded grim and full of worry. Though inappropriate for the moment, Jacob's heart skipped a beat with joy hearing that Edward was endangering himself by heading up the vampire defense squad.

"Thank you, Alice. Are we safe otherwise?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, but go as fast as you can, Jacob. I can't see any other dangers, but now that the informant has seen her, that could change," Alice replied, hanging up.

**AN: Something very, very exciting is happening in the first part of the next chapter, which I should have ready within the next few days! I was originally going to roll it into this chapter, but I think this event deserves it's own spotlight. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome and appreciated! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Jacob looked down at Bella, whose head was against his chest. He saw her eyes start to move, and then open.

In that moment, Jacob was overcome with emotion. Bella wasn't quite conscious yet, but looking into her eyes, he suddenly felt invincible. He felt his fears melt away. In that moment, his purpose in life became clear. He was born to be Bella's protector. He was born to love her. He was born to save her. He was born to be anything she wanted him to be.

Bella started to stir a bit more, but Jacob's head was still in the clouds. His whole world stopped as his eyes fixed on hers. He rose to his feet, lifting her up and carrying her out of the woods, somehow sensing every obstacle around them but unable to stop looking at her face. This was more than love, and now, Bella was more than a girlfriend. She was his reason for living. She became the air in his lungs, the blood in his veins, the electricity that kept his heart beating.

Bella, now more fully conscious, whispered, "Jacob…what's wrong?"

Breathless, but snapping back to reality, Jacob's eyes locked with Bella's. He looked into them with a heavy intensity, his mind still swirling with the depth of his connection with her. "Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect now, Bella. You're safe. I will not let anything harm you," he replied, booming conviction in his voice. She reached up and put her arms around his neck as he carried her, cradling her like an infant.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have ran off like that," Bella said, tears falling, sobs rattling through her chest.

"It's okay, you did what you thought you had to do. I won't let you go again, you've got to trust me to help you," Jacob replied.

"I just can't let anything hurt you. You're too important," Bella said through her sobs.

"You mean more to me than you will ever know, Bella. I will not let anything - or anyone - harm you," Jacob said, shifting her higher so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

He walked several more yards, as Bella's sobs became silent tears and finally dissipated. She started to drift off, and Jacob cradled her tighter. The sun was starting to set, which meant the temperature was dropping. Fortunately for Bella, Jacob's blood ran hotter than a normal human's, so she'd stay warm.

Upon exiting the forest, Jacob saw Edward standing next to the stranded truck, holding a gas can.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked, looking at the unconscious Bella dangling in Jacob's arms. Jacob looked down at her adoringly, and Edward grimaced seeing the honest affection in Jacob's face.

"She'll be fine. Just a few bumps and scratches. I'm taking her back to Forks, to the hospital so Carlisle can check her out," Jacob replied, then continued, "And thanks for the fuel. I know you're sticking your neck out for Bella, to find out what's going on, so good luck."

"Just keep her safe, Jacob. I know you hate me, but we have one thing in common - our love for her, and I trust you to protect her," Edward replied. Jacob scoffed. Considering what he had just gone through emotionally - the _imprinting_ - he knew what he felt went far beyond Edward's feelings.

"You got her into this mess, go get her out of it," Jacob hissed, buckling Bella in the front seat of the truck. Edward dashed off into the woods.

Driving back to Forks, Jacob's mind wandered. He'd only _heard_ about imprinting from his packmates, and had only picked up a sense of what it would be like to have imprinted from others in the pack who had done so, but if this was what it felt like, he was totally unprepared. It was intense, palpable, palatable, and more real than feeling he had ever experienced. Now, Bella was everything, and he would protect her at any cost.

Bella stirred in the passenger seat, waking up again.

"Jake...where are we?" She asked, her voice full of exhaustion.

"We're heading back to Forks. I want Carlisle to take a look at your head and then I'll take you home," he replied, reaching over and taking Bella's hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm...I'm fine. Do we really have to do that?" She asked.

"Apparently you haven't seen the gash on your forehead!" Jacob said, gently teasing. Bella smiled, scooted over closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you. You're always looking out for me," she said, kissing his shoulder.

"Someone has to, Bella. You're not exactly graceful," he replied.

* * *

Carlisle was already awaiting their arrival at the hospital. He ordered an x-ray and MRI of Bella's head and chest. Jacob called Charlie while they were waiting to let him know that Bella was again, clumsy and injured, but was being taken care of. By the time Bella was finished in the MRI chamber, Charlie had arrived.

"Bells, what happened?" Charlie asked, stroking his daughter's hair and examining the gash on her forehead.

"Oh, the usual. I was running and fell. Fortunately, Jacob knew just where to find me," she said, half-smiling. Jacob, who was standing in the corner of the room, smiled.

"You've got your old man's sense of balance, that's for sure, kid. Well I'm glad he found you. We're just waiting on the MRI results now, Dr. Cullen said that it shouldn't be too much longer. Just then, Carlisle entered the room.

"Well, it looks worse than it is. No concussion, no broken bones. Bella, you are one lucky lady," Carlisle said, making a few notes in her chart.

"So when can I go home?" she asked.

"I still want to keep you for observation, just for tonight, Bella. I just want to make sure nothing develops overnight. You did hit your head pretty hard, and though things look fine now, you can never be too cautious," Carlisle replied, looking right at Charlie. Bella knew that it wasn't her head that he wanted to take precautions about. It was the Volturi.

"Right. Okay. One night isn't so bad," she replied.

"Do you want me to stay, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"No, Dad. It's okay. I'm just going to get some sleep. Graduation is in just a few days and I want to be well rested and healed up nicely for the last few days of school," she replied. She knew that if Carlisle was concerned about her safety, she had to get Charlie out of the room and far away.

"Okay then. I'll come pick you up tomorrow then," Charlie replied, standing up. He turned to Carlisle and said, "Thank you for your excellent care once again, Dr. Cullen."

"Of course. Bella will be in good hands, just rest easy," he replied.

After he left the room, Jacob sat down next to Bella, took her hand, and brought it to his lips. He looked up at her. "You sure did give me a scare, Bella," he said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Jacob. You're just so important to me that I can't risk endangering you," she said. She felt like she was repeating herself.

Jacob cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"I have to tell you something. You mean more to me now than you ever have. Something changed out there, when I was carrying you back to the car. I looked down at you, helpless, and knew in that moment I was made to save you, and I..." he began, but Bella interrupted.

"You imprinted? On me?" She said with hint of a squeak.

"Yes. My God...Bella. I can't even describe. I just know I can't live without you," he said, tears springing to his eyes. "All of the hard roads we've taken to get to this point have been worth it."

Bella gasped. Jacob had told her all he knew about imprinting, but she could see in his face that it was almost troubling him. He seemed to be in pain, somehow tormented by the feelings he had for her. She was concerned and anxious to find out what was going on in his mind.

"So what does this mean, Jacob?" she asked.

"It means...I've been waiting for the right time and the right set of circumstances, but why wait? Bella, you are everything to me. You are my reason for living. I was created for you," Jacob replied, standing up. He reached into his pocket, took one of her hands in his, and then knelt down next to the bed.

Bella's other hand went right to her mouth, tears in her eyes.

Jacob lifted a ring box, opened it up, and said, "Bella Swan, my wonderful Bella, would you do me the honor of being my wife, and let me give you the life you deserve to live?" he said, his voice quivering with emotion and fear.

Bella burst into tears. "Yes! Yes. As if you even have to ask," she replied.

Jacob's expression relaxed substantially and turned to joy as he slipped the ring onto her finger, crawled into the hospital bed next to her, and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

**AN: So there it is - the imprinting AND the engagement! We're moving along in Alice's prophecy, though. What's going to happen after graduation? Will Jacob and Bella bump up the wedding sooner than Alice saw in her vision due to the Volturi? I'll answer all these questions and more in the next few chapters!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Apologies for the delay in getting this latest chapter posted. I had a busy couple of weeks. This chapter moves a little slowly, but sets the framework for for some big things are about to happen. In the next 2-3 chapters we're going to get into some action, but this part serves as the catalyst for those events. The next chapter is almost done and I should have it posted very soon. I'd love any reviews or feedback to let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 7**

Bella's eyes opened slowly and she realized it was dark in her hospital room. It was the middle of the night, though without a clock nearby, she wasn't sure what time it was. Jacob was still laying in the hospital bed next to her, sound asleep, curled around her in a protective position.

The events of the past 24 hours ran through Bella's mind. So much had happened that it felt like a hundred days all wrapped up into one. Jacob trying to protect her. The reveal about the Volturi coming for her. Her brush with death. The engagement. It all seemed to happen so quickly and yet somehow it felt as if, even within the chaos and danger, all the pieces of her life were falling into place. Even with the threat of death-by-vampire hanging over her head, she knew with Jacob by her side she didn't have to go through this trial alone.

It dawned on her that this was the first time in her life the she felt like she wasn't alone. She felt fearless. _Invincible_. She looked over at Jacob, sleeping next to her, curled around her, and felt the pull of her soul toward his. This bond was unbreakable. He would never leave her. He couldn't. It would defy nature.

She blinked, and saw the diamond in her engagement ring picking up the moonlight coming through the window. Noticing it, she slightly wiggled her finger and smiled.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something in the shadowy corner of the room.

Edward.

She gasped, sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked again.

He was gone. Had she just imagined him standing there?

She felt Jacob's hand on her back, his fingers tracing her shoulder blades. "Everything okay, Bells?" he asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Yeah…just…thought I saw something," she replied, shaking her head and laying back down in her hospital bed. Jacob snuggled close to her again. Feeling the pain in her head, she was reminded of the events of yesterday. Figuring she needed sleep to recover, she closed her eyes and drifted off again.

* * *

The next morning, she was awakened by the sound of familiar footsteps. She opened her eyes and saw Carlisle standing at the foot of her bed.

"Well, doc…how's everything looking?" she croaked, still half asleep.

"The MRI looks great, Bella. It looks like you just knocked yourself out when you fell. No harm done," he said, then glanced down at her hand, where her ring was picking up the sunlight, then began writing in her chart while commenting, "That's a pretty ring. I don't remember that being there when I sent you for the MRI yesterday or I'd have cautioned you to remove it."

"Yeah…it's new. Jacob proposed yesterday," she replied with hesitation, feeling her throat tighten.

Carlisle paused his writing, looked up, and said, "Congratulations, Bella. I wish you both the very best," his voice as matter of fact as possible, disguising any emotion brought up by the discovery.

They both looked at each other for a moment without speaking, and then Carlisle broke the silence, saying, "I'll let the nurses know you're good to go, and they'll get your discharge papers ready."

Bella nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she said. Carlisle put his hand up.

"Please, Bella, always call me Carlisle. You'll always be family to me," he said, walking out of the room.

Jacob was still sound asleep, giving Bella's mind time to wander. Had Edward really been in the room last night? Had he seen the ring? Not possible…he had left to confront the Volturi, right? Of course he had. He couldn't have gotten back that fast. She must have just imagined him being there. After all, she had hit her head, and she was still half asleep. Right? And what about the trip to chase down the Volturi spy? Had he talked sense into them? Had he found out what the plan was?

Then a tough thought that sent her heart racing - _Would she be safe? Would Jacob be safe?_

A minute later, Jacob began to wake up, hugging her close to his chest. His body was so warm and comfortable. Bella breathed a sigh of contentment. _You're not alone,_ she thought to herself.

"Good morning, Mrs. Black," he said in a tired voice.

"Hey…not yet. We need to pick a wedding date, first," she said, turning to face him, planting a soft kiss on his lips, stroking his cheek with her index finger.

At that moment, a nurse came in, plopping some papers down on the tray in her room. "Bella, you're breaking free from this place. All you need to do is sign these papers and you can go home," the nurse said.

"Great…thanks. Could I maybe get an aspirin for my headache before I go?" she asked, reaching for the papers to sign.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen has already requested it for you. I'll be bringing it in momentarily," the nurse, whose name tag said Abby, replied.

Bella signed her discharge paperwork, and Nurse Abby came back in with the aspirin. Taking the papers from Bella, Nurse Abby said, "Thank you, dear. Change back into your clothes and you're free to go."

After Nurse Abby left the room, Jacob got up from the bed. "Let me give you a little privacy. I'd like to save some mystery for the wedding night," he said with a smile and a wink. Bella blushed and smiled at him as he left the room.

* * *

"So, how do you feel about going for that half day of school? You've only got two days left, after all," Jacob asked after they had gotten into Bella's truck.

"I think I should. I'm sure Angela and Jessica will want to see this beautiful ring of mine. Though Mike might get jealous," she said, a smile full of pride on her face.

"Then off to school you go!" Jacob said, kissing just above where the stitches in Bella's forehead were.

The bell signaling the end of first period was ringing when Jacob dropped Bella off at school, kissing her goodbye. She grabbed her backpack and walked in the front door of the school.

And there he was.

Edward.

Their eyes met and the pain in his expression shot straight through her. She could see that he was completely destroyed. Alice walked over, put her hand on his arm, and tugged on it to lead him down the hall. He easily acquiesced, his head dropping so he gazed at his feet as he walked, and the lump that formed in Bella's throat was so thick it nearly choked her.

He _had_ been there in the hospital room. He _knew_.

For the first time since Edward had left her, she felt something for him, and it wasn't love.

It was pity.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Walking into the cafeteria at lunch, Bella sat down at the table, opened her bottle of water, placing her fingers strategically around the bottle, tapping her ring finger. She was careful to keep an expressionless face, wondering how long it would take for everyone at the table to notice the sparkling new addition to her left hand.

It didn't take long.

"OH MY GOD!" Angela shrieked, grabbing her hand. Realizing what Angela was looking at, Jessica's mouth fell open, and she quickly clasped her hand over it.

"When? Where? Oh my gosh I need details!" Jessica cheered, exuding excitement from every pore.

Bella knew she couldn't tell the whole story, so she glossed over the part about how she was running from a pack of deadly vampires and said, "Well, I had an accident yesterday...you know me. But Jacob took me to the hospital to get checked out, and once we knew I was going to be alright, I guess he just couldn't wait any longer."

Angela screamed. Jessica clapped and giggled.

"It's so beautiful! Aww, Bella!" Jessica said, beaming from ear to ear.

"So, when's the baby due?" Angela asked. Bella's face turned red.

"There's no baby! We haven't...you know..." Bella said.

"Oh, come on, Bella! You and Jacob have been, like, totally glued to each other for almost a year. You really expect us to believe that?" Angela said. Jessica smacked her.

Mike sat down at the table next to Bella, and said, "So, what are we shrieking about over here?"

"Bella's getting maaaaaried!" Angela said in a sing-song voice.

"Ohmygod!" Mike said, looking down at Bella's ring finger. Bella nodded, smiling and taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah. It's awesome. I'm so happy, you guys don't even know," she said.

"Well, I see someone who's not so happy," said Angela, nodding toward Edward as he entered the cafeteria.

Bella sighed. Her eyes met with Edward's, but he looked away. Though she had pitied him earlier, she had a pang of sadness as she realized the finality of this. That this proved to Edward that she had moved on. It was exactly what he had wanted, but she knew he still loved her, and she couldn't shake the feelings she had for him. She was no longer in love with him, but with all that they had been through together, she would undeniably always care about him.

She glanced over at Alice, who just shrugged in response. Bella nodded back. It was an unspoken, "I don't know how to make it better" dialogue between them.

Her friends had all begun to converse amongst themselves, which was good, because Bella's mind started to drift. She thought about the past year of her life, and how much it had changed. She and Edward had been so in love that it hurt, but that hurt paled in comparison to the hurt she had felt when he left. And then when she moved on, and started to fall for Jacob, when Edward thought she had died and she had to rush to Volterra to save him from suicide...what was it all for? She couldn't ignore that history. Somewhere in there, she felt remorse for leaving him. But she wouldn't trade those memories - or saving him - for anything. It all brought her to where she was today. Where she was supposed to be.

She heard a voice, "Right, Bella?" Angela said. Bella shook her head, not knowing what the conversation was about.

"Uhh, right what? Sorry, I was daydreaming," Bella apologized.

"Nevermind, of course you are...dreaming about your loverboy," Angela teased.

She must have been daydreaming for awhile, because the bell rang, dismissing them back to class.

* * *

After school was over for the day, Bella waited anxiously by the front door of the school, only she wasn't looking for Jacob. She was looking for Edward. She saw his face behind the glass door and he turned away. Alice came out instead.

"I don't think he can talk to you. I can't even read him anymore. Whatever's going to happen in his future is just...dark," Alice said.

Bella felt the lump in her throat again. "So he knows then?" she asked.

Alice nodded. "It was no surprise. I'd already seen it in a vision. I don't know if seeing it confirmed made it more real for him, but I can't see his future anymore and that frightens me," Alice said, her voice growing soft.

Bella looked back through the door. Edward was leaning against the wall, just inside the door, but looking down at the ground. "You don't think…?" Bella started to ask, but before she could finish, Alice said, "Yes."

"Oh," Bella breathed, putting her hand on her chest. "Oh, oh, God, no." As soon as she heard Alice's answer, Bella knew what was going on. He had made a deal with the Volturi — his life for hers. But these deals rarely worked. Edward _knew_ this, but his ability to reason must have been compromised. Bella dropped her backpack and walked toward the door, yelling, "No. No. No."

Throwing the door open, she grabbed Edward's shirt and dragged him out front, pushing him up against the brick walls of the school. "Edward. _You. Will. Not. Do. This!_" she yelled. Alice grabbed Bella by the arm and she pulled away, releasing Edward's shirt. "If you do this, what was the point? Why did I even go to Volterra? You _can't_ do this! You can't _do_ this!" She yelled, then buried her face in her hands, tears pouring from her eyes. Edward did not speak, but he did not look down. He looked right at Bella.

Bella felt the warmth of Jacob's arms around her as he hugged her from behind, and she went limp, leaning into his chest for support, sobs pulsing through her whole body.

"What did you evil bloodsuckers do to her?" Jacob yelled, holding Bella up from behind. Edward just stared, speechless, a look of hopelessness in his eyes.

"She grabbed him and dragged him out here! She's angry because Edward is sacrificing himself," Alice said.

"Good! If they'll take that leech instead of my wife, it'll be the only good thing he's ever done!" Jacob yelled back.

"Jacob, stop!" Bella yelled, crying harder. "I love you, but I still _care_ about him. I don't want him to die. Not like this."

Jacob looked into her eyes and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He hated Edward so much that he hadn't even considered that Bella might still have some feelings for him, even if they weren't love.

Edward finally spoke, his voice soft and somber. "She's dead if I don't," he said.

"What do you mean, '_she's dead'_?" Jacob growled.

"The Volturi mean to kill someone, and it might as well be me. I have no soul. No life. And now I don't have her, either. She has so much more life to live...and I have to let her go," Edward replied.

Alice and Bella simultaneously gasped.

Edward turned to Bella, kneeling down in front of her. "Bella. I am so sorry. I tried to leave but you chased me down. You put your life on the line for me and how do I repay you? By signing your death sentence," Edward said, reaching for her hand.

She pulled it away and regained her footing. "How much time?" she asked.

"Three days," Edward replied.

"They're coming here?" she asked. Edward nodded. _He might be blind to this_, she thought, _but I know why they want to come here instead of calling him there. They want to take me, too._

She turned to Jacob, facing him, but not making eye contact. "Let's get married soon. On graduation night. If they come, and I die...I don't want to die without marrying the love of my life," she said. Edward grimaced, thinking of Bella going through with the marriage, and so soon.

He pulled her tight to his chest, glaring at Edward and Alice. "What is _wrong_ with you? If you can't have her, no one else can? Is _that_ what you're thinking? And then you have the nerve to apologize and try to hold her hand like you're some kind of saint?" Jacob growled.

"Edward, you know if they come here, they won't just take you!" Alice said.

"If they come here, though, we will know they're coming and we can protect her. They can't blindside us," Edward replied, somber and matter of fact.

Bella felt a sudden fury building inside her. She broke free from Jacob and yelled at Edward, "You know Alice is right! What kind of chance do you stand against them?"

Jacob grabbed her arm. "Bella. It won't just be them. You're going to be my wife. You're my _imprint_. I wouldn't let you...or them...face this alone. My pack will help," he said.

Bella's mind was racing, out of control. Now Jacob and his family were being pulled into this. Now they were in danger. Feelings of helplessness washed over her but she knew there was nothing she could do. She knew she needed Jacob's help. That the Cullens would need the pack's help. The only alternative was the unthinkable. Suddenly faced with her mortality, she thought back to the comfort she felt earlier that day, how she had finally felt a sense of belonging and togetherness, and now that was all at risk because at some point in time she had been stupid enough to fall in love with a vampire.

In that moment, she wished she had been a little faster, or a little less clumsy, and had gotten far enough away that nobody except for her had to face this danger.

"Bella? Bella?" she heard Jacob's voice saying. She had let her mind wander again and he was worried. He was touching her forehead, looking into her eyes, trying to see if there was some remnant of head trauma left over from the day before.

"Sorry...I'm...still here. Just processing all of this. God. Jacob. How did things get so complicated?" she asked, rhetorically. He pulled her close, embracing her, nuzzling the top of her head with his nose.

"Everything is going to be okay," he said. His confidence was almost enough to make up for her lack thereof.

"Bella, he's right," Edward spoke. "Alone, we don't stand a chance, but with the Quileute's on our side, they won't know what's coming."

"But Jake...what if something happens to you?" Bella squeaked. Jake put his hands on her arms, caressing them with his thumb.

"Not for you to worry about. I have only one purpose in life, to love and protect you. You're going to have to learn to accept that, okay?" Jacob said.

Bella wasn't sure if she could, but she would try.

**AN: So, we're venturing a bit into Breaking Dawn territory here, except Bella's the imprint instead of Renesmee. Bella's also starting to have a lot of emotions come up, particularly in terms of Edward. Up next: Graduation and...a wedding? A wedding _night_? Then eventually, a showdown with the Volturi, which _could_ invite some tragedy. Check back in a few days to see what happens!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you SO MUCH to whoever nominated this story for the Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards! It's up for Favorite Undiscovered Fanfic! If you love this story, I would love it if you would go and vote at fanaticfanficsawards. blogspot . com now through April 14, 2014. **

**Also, apologies for the hiatus! This has been a tough chapter to write. I wanted to get Bella and Jacob's wedding just right and I still don't think I did it justice!**

**Chapter 9**

Bella looked in the full length mirror as she adjusted her cap. Graduation day was here. High school was officially over.

But that wasn't all that was over. Tonight she would marry Jacob Black.

She sat down, brushing her hair, thinking about how she and Jacob had told Charlie. It wasn't at all what Bella had expected, because what she didn't know was that Jacob had asked Bella's dad for permission. The act of asking her father just seemed so...old fashioned. She imagined Edward would have done the same.

That very thought shook her from her daydream. Even now, Edward could still invade her thoughts. She brushed the thought aside, and smiled. She was marrying Jacob.

"Ready to go, Bells?" Charlie asked, peeking her head into her room.

"Yeah, Dad. Ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

The graduation ceremony was long. Angela, who was Valedictorian, gave a long speech about their futures and their dreams, but Bella's stomach was full of butterflies. She caught Jacob's eye as he sat in the audience, and he smiled and winked at her. _That's my husband_, she thought to herself. Her heart felt warm and she willed the butterflies in her stomach to calm down. A tear of joy sprung to her eye and she waved a small wave to Jacob. Charlie, who sat next to him, caught onto their public display of affection and rolled his eyes. Bella couldn't help but chuckle.

After Angela's speech was over, the Principal spoke about the world this graduating class would be entering, and the challenges they were prepared to face. _You have no idea_, thought Bella. After his speech was over, they started to call names to claim their diplomas, When they called her name, he shouted some cat calls and wolf howls. _How apropos_, she thought.

And with that, she was Bella Swan, high school graduate. She, and the rest of the class, threw their caps up in the air.

* * *

The sun was setting when they arrived on the reservation. She was surprised to see that the ceremony site was already set up, near the lake by Jacob's house. She sat at the vanity in the Black's bathroom, fixing her makeup - not too little, not too much - when she heard a knock at the door.

"Bella? Are you..decent?" It was Charlie.

"Yeah, Dad. Come in," she replied. Charlie opened the door and drew in a breath in awe, seeing Bella in her white satin gown, tiara and veil and just enough makeup to highlight her best features.

"Wow...Bella. You are beautiful," he said, squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah...thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," she said, giving just the hint of a nervous smile.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked.

Bella nodded, feeling the butterflies in her stomach go into overdrive.

"I just have one surprise before we go get you married off," he said, linking his arm in her's and escorting her into the Black's living room.

When she saw the surprise, she exploded with joy. "Mom!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around Renee.

"Bella, I wouldn't miss this for the world. I miss you baby girl, I'm so proud of you," Renee told her daughter.

"Hey now, don't get too emotional here, we don't want to mess up any makeup and have to start over," Billy Black, Jacob's father, said, rolling around the corner in his wheelchair.

"Right. Don't want to keep the groom waiting. The guests are all here and waiting to see the beautiful bride," Charlie said.

"Jacob's here, right? He didn't run off?" Bella said, nervous, unsure why she was doubting Jacob. _It's because Edward left you, but he's not Edward_, she thought, and then, feeling a warm hand on her bare shoulder, willed the worry away. It was Jacob, who had just come down the hall behind her.

"I'm right here. I know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony but...wow. You're breathtaking," Jacob said, wrapping his arms around Bella, pulling her against his tuxedo-adorned body. _God, he looks amazing. He's mine. My husband,_ Bella thought.

"Oh, Jake. Now I'm really going to cry," Bella said, hugging him back, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"See you at the altar?" Jacob asked, releasing her body but grasping her hands.

"See you at the altar," Bella replied, as Jacob lifted her hands to his lips, planting a gentle kiss.

Jacob walked out the front door and met Sam and Quil, the groomsmen, at the front door. Jessica and Angela, the bridesmaids, peeked their heads in to see Bella.

"Hey, are you ready yet?" Angela asked.

"Mom...Dad...can I have a minute just to myself?" Bella asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. We'll wait right outside for you," Renee replied, taking Charlie's arm and escorting him out the door.

"Thanks. I'll be right there," Bella said.

Once the front door to the Black's house was closed, Bella turned and looked at herself in a mirror hanging on the wall, bracing herself on the table in front of it. She squeezed her eyes shut, and said to herself, "Okay, Mrs. Black. Your husband...your future...awaits."

She was surprised to see a figure standing behind her when her eyes opened.

"Congratulations, Bella," the figure said. It was Edward.

"What are...why...who...Edward, why are you here?" Bella stammered, surprised to see him, and angry that he snuck up on her.

"I'm watching for Volturi presence. And I wanted to wish you the best. Truly," Edward said.

"Does Jake know you're here?" Bella asked.

"Yes. He does. He asked me to come and keep an eye on the perimeter," Edward replied.

"Does he know you're in here?"

"No. That was...against our arrangement. Emmett and a few of the Quileutes are also guarding the perimeter so you're safe. I just had to see you off. To know what I let go of, one last time," Edward said, closing his eyes and drawing in a sharp breath, a painful grimace crossing his face..

"They're waiting for me, Edward. I have to go. You have to _leave_," Bella said, forcefully, closing her eyes.

"Then I shall let you go," Edward said. Bella opened her eyes and mouth to speak, but Edward was already gone.

Before Bella had time to think about what had just happened, Angela peeked her head in the front door again. "Come on, Bella! Everyone's waiting to see you!"

Bella walked toward the front door. Angela grasped her hand, helping her down the steps so her heels wouldn't trip her up. She and Jessica each took part of the train of Bella's gown and helped her keep it clean as they walked down toward the beach. Once they arrived, they handed her off to Charlie, who was beaming from ear to ear with tearful eyes, and walked down the aisle to the _Wedding March_ as it played on the piano.

"Ready?" Charlie asked, linking his arm in hers. All Bella could do is nod.

As she walked down the aisle, she took in the breathtaking surroundings. She had never really pictured what it would be like to get married, and yet somehow, this was exactly what she dreamed. There was the hint of a cool breeze, just enough to take the bite out of the summer air.. The sky was without a single cloud. W_e're getting married under the moon and stars, and they're perfect,_ Bella thought. All of their friends and family sat on wooden chairs. The aisle she walked down was lined with a series alternating pink and red roses, just like her bouquet. It was dark out, but the beach was lit with tall tiki torches. A small, white, wooden arch wrapped in a green leafy vine was erected at the end of the aisle, under which stood Jacob, next to him were Sam and Quil, and Jessica and Angela waited for her on the other side.

Once the reached the end of the aisle, Charlie nodded to Jacob, and handed him Bella's hand. Charlie kissed Bella's cheek and took a seat next to Renee.

"I love you," mouthed Jacob.

"I love you, too," Bella mouthed back.

Turning around and facing the Quileute tribal leader, who was officiating, the music faded out.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in the bonds of matrimony, Bella Swan and Jacob Black," began the officiant.

Bella's heart raced as he spoke. Just from moments from now, she would recite the vows she had written just for Jacob. She would be his. Forever.

"The bride and groom have prepared vows, which they would like to say to each other now," the officiant said. Seth handed Bella Jacob's ring.

"Jake. Since we were small children, making mudpies and giving our parents headaches, you've been one of the only constants in my life. You know me better than I even know myself. What I feel for you goes beyond words. It travels from here to the moon and the stars and back and connects our hearts in a bond that I know will never be broken. Jacob, I take you as my husband, and promise you this love, and much more, for eternity," Bella said, then took Jacob's hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

Jacob had to choke back a tear. Bella's eyes met his, and she felt tears spring into her eyes as well.

"Bella, my sweet Bella. You've never let me down. You're smart and funny, beautiful and sweet, clumsy and reckless, and have so much substance to you that I'm not sure I've even cracked the surface, but I'm the happiest man alive right now because..." Jacob's voice cracked with emotion, and then continued, "...because I have the rest of my life to learn all of the wonderful things that make you...you. I promise to be everything you need in your life - a friend, a lover, a protector, a confidante...a husband. I take you, Bella Swan, as my wife, and my life. From here on out, my heart is yours," said Jacob, slipping Bella's ring on her finger.

Tears were streaming down Bella's face, and looking into Jacob's eyes again, she could see them on his cheeks too.

"And with that, I pronounce you, husband and wife. Jacob, kiss your bride!" The officiant said with glee.

Jacob took Bella's hands in his, and pulled her close for a chaste, but loving kiss. Their friends and family stood up to cheer as Bella and Jacob turned toward them.

"Friends and family, I now present to you, Bella and Jacob Black!"


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: As you may have guessed, though I wasn't entirely sure at the outset whether or not this story would be a JxB or an ExB, it's pretty much evolved to the point where it pretty much has to be a JxB story. If that's not your thing, I totally get it.**

**Also, if you haven't already, don't forget to vote for ****this story for the Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards! It's up for Favorite Undiscovered Fanfic! If you love this story, I would love it if you would go and vote at fanaticfanficsawards. blogspot . com (remove the spaces to make the link work) now through April 14, 2014. Thanks again to whoever nominated me, it's an honor, especially since this is my first fan fiction!**

**This is also the wedding night so...lemony goodness ahead. It's the first time I've written anything like this so go easy on me :) This fic is rated M for a reason, but if lemons aren't your thing, feel free to skip ahead to the next chapter :)**

**Chapter 10**

Jacob hoisted Bella up into his arms, bridal gown and all. "Well, Mrs. Black. Here is the threshold, allow me to carry you over it."

They burst through the doors of Suite #6 of the Quillyute River Resort, Jacob carrying his new bride into the room as they giggled. Bella was overcome with joy and couldn't stop smiling. _I am his and he is mine, now and forever_, she thought, her heart filled with glee, as Jacob tossed the keys onto the dresser and tossed her onto the bed.

The bellhop brought the suitcases in right behind them, parked them inside the still open door, and walked out, shutting the door behind him. It latched and locked automatically.

Jacob took off his tuxedo jacket and tossed it onto a chair in the corner of the room, and pounced on top of a still giggling, still wedding gown adorned Bella, wrapping his arms around her and covering her neck and jawline with playful kisses.

"I can't believe it. I still can't believe you said yes, and here we are, husband and wife," Jacob said, smiling, his tone of voice jovial in an attempt to avoid sounding sappy.

"My Jacob. _Mine,"_ Bella growled. A shiver went down Jacob's spine.

"You're going to drive me crazy," he said, embracing her, pulling her close against his body. Their eyes locked.

"I love you," Bella said, her voice full of love.

"I love you more," replied Jacob.

Bella eased herself back into a sitting position. "Jacob...do you mind if I take a quick shower? It's been a long day and I just want to freshen up before...you know."

"Of course not. I've waited 18 years to get my hands on you. I can wait another ten minutes," was his coy reply.

"Just one problem...can you unzip me?" She asked.

Jacob slowly unzipped Bella's wedding gown, grazing the soft skin of her shoulder and arm with kisses as he worked the zipper down. She shivered.

"I can warm you up, you know," he said.

"I know. But...ten minutes! I swear I won't keep you waiting!" she said, leaping up from the bed and heading to the bathroom, grabbing her overnight bag along the way.

Bella looked at herself in the vanity mirror. She was surprised that she looked so much the same. After all, she was now Bella Black. Her name had changed. She had just stood up in front of all of her family and Jacob's family and all of their friends and taken vows. There were witnesses. Her life was forever changed.

She turned on the shower water and a silent squeal of delight came from her throat. Dropping her wedding gown and undergarments to the floor, she climbed into the shower, letting the warm water run down her body. She felt the sweat, the dirt, the stress, the worry, all running off of her as the water rinsed the all the bad away. She took a deep breath in. Was she ready? Would she be everything Jacob hoped for?

_Neither of us have done this before_, she thought, and it seemed to calm her anxiety.

Once she was clean, she stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, dried her hair, and then opened her overnight bag, pulling out the lingerie she had been saving for a night just like tonight. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror._ I hope he likes it_, she thought.

Taking a deep, apprehensive breath, she opened the door. Jacob, who was sitting on the edge of the bed reading through the hotel's pamphlet, looked up and drew in a long breath. "Wow, Bella. You look amazing."

Bella walked toward him, hitting the light switch on the way over. "Let's pick up where we left off," she said, straddling his lap and unbuttoning his shirt, letting it slide off of his chest and onto the bed behind him.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are? Your strong arms...your defined chest...your abs...I don't know how I've avoided this for so long," she said, embracing him and leaning him back onto the bed, kissing along his neck and jawline.

"And you, Bella. The curves in your waist. The length of your legs. Your gorgeous eyes. I can't believe you're mine," he replied, his breath picking up the pace.

Bella paused for a moment and breathed in the woodsy scent that was distinctly Jacob. "I don't know how it's possible, Jacob, after such a long day, how you still smell so amazing."

Jacob rolled over so that she was laying on the bed underneath him. He pinned her down and kissed along her shoulder, up to her neck, up to her ear, and then along her jawline before reaching her mouth. The intensity took over both of them when their lips met. They kissed, their lips parting, Jacob's tongue pressing between her lips, Bella's reciprocating. Bella reached down, loosened Jacob's belt, and slid his pants off of his hips. As they hit the floor, he pressed up against her, and between her thighs she could feel how hard he was. She felt her stomach flutter in anticipation.

He reached for the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs, kissing her thighs, her knees, her calves as he slowly lowered them. Her skin tingled with each kiss. Climbing back on the bed, half laying on her, he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "If anything hurts you, please tell me to stop."

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," she replied, pulling him against her again. This time, she was completely vulnerable, naked from the waist down and ready for him. He worked his boxer shorts down to the floor, then removed her bra, and Bella's heartbeat went into a frenzy realizing their naked bodies were pressed against each other for the first time ever.

He cupped her breast in his hand, and took her nipple in his mouth, licking it and sucking on it gently. She moaned, stroking his hair, feeling the sensation travel from her breast, down her stomach, and between her legs. After a moment, he switched to the other side, sending that sensation south again, this time, Bella's hand grabbing onto the flesh of his back. He looked up at her and their eyes locked, each of them feeling the urgency growing between them.

Bella's arms were around Jacob again, holding him tight, fingers running up and down his back, his the sides of his waist, his hair, as much of his legs as she could reach, as if she needed to feel every part of him right then and there. She slid her hand between their bodies, wrapped her fingers around his hard cock, and took in a deep breath. She'd never done that before, and looked to his face for a reaction. Jacob drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked between heavy breaths.

"No...that just feels incredible," he replied, breathing heavier as she moved her hand up and down the long shaft.

Jacob moved slightly sideways so that his fingers could gain access to her most intimate areas. He stroked her clit, and she threw her head back and let out a soft moan, and said, "Jake, I _need_ you."

He started breathing harder as the sensation between his legs grew. He didn't want her to stop, but he knew if he didn't stop her, this would all be over too fast. "Bella, I'm gonna need you to stop that for now. We haven't gotten to the good part yet," he whispered, taking her hand off of his cock and moving it up above her head as he pressed his body against hers.

They kissed for a few minutes more, their kisses becoming more passionate, more intense, more fervent. Bella felt Jacob's whole body, hard as a rock, pressed against her and thought to herself, _I am so damn lucky_.

Jacob released their kiss and stopped to catch his breath for a moment. He was nervous. His skin was drenched in sweat, his stomach in knots. As if he'd read her mind, Jacob said, "You have no idea what you mean to me right now, Bella. I am so lucky. I can't believe you're mine."

"I need you, Jake. I need you. I love you," Bella panted, her free hand caressing his back. Jacob climbed back over her, pressing himself against her. She felt his hard cock between her thighs, in the ready position, pressed against her opening. Electrical signals went off throughout her body, screaming for him to keep going, that she needed to feel him inside of her _right now_.

"I have never wanted anything more than you right now," he replied.

"I'm yours," Bella said, and Jacob pressed his lips to her lips, kissing her with all he had in his heart.

And with that, Jacob thrust into her, and they both gasped from the intense sensation.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, are you?" she asked, breathless. Jacob nodded, buried his face in her neck, hand cupping her breast, and began moving in and out.

He moved in and out, feeling her warmth and wetness around him. "Oh, God, Bella," he chanted, fighting the urge to thrust faster as his most primal instincts tried to take over, until Bella begged, "Please, Jake, I need you, more of you."

He moved faster, harder, inside of her, but never stopped kissing her. "I love you, my Bella, I love you." he said between kisses, his breath quickening as he got closer to his climax. He didn't want to finish without her, so he reached down between them, pressing his fingers against her clit, circling it slowly as he continued thrusting in rhythm with her breaths.

"Jake! I love you...oh God, I love you!" she screamed out, her breath becoming heavy as she came undone. He felt her walls collapsing around his cock as her body trembled with intense pleasure.

"Ah! Bella!" he shouted as his release came, and he collapsed on top of her, holding her close to him, cupping her face in his hand.

* * *

Bella laid naked in Jacob's arms in the moonlit room as they both caught their breath and came to their senses, their bodies both drenched in sweat and the air smelling of sex.

"I had no idea it would be like that..you were so wonderful," she said, breaking the silence.

"Me neither. It was so worth waiting for, Bella. You were worth waiting for," he said, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head.

Bella smiled. She was now Jacob's in each and every way.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," Jacob replied.

His hand gently caressed Bella's back as her eyelids fluttered, as she drifted off to sleep, without a care in the world, ending the longest - and the best - day of her life.

**AN: So...I hope I did okay. This probably wasn't perfect, but it wasn't intended to be. One thing I tried to keep in mind while writing this scene is that Jacob and Bella were both virgins going into this, with no experience other than a few make out sessions (like the one in Chapter 3), so of course it would be awkward and clumsy at first. **


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Two chapters in one day, yippee! I have the next three prewritten but they need some finishing touches, and the rest of the story is outlined through the prologue. I'm going to try to post updates on Tuesdays and Fridays going forward until the story is complete. Thanks again for reading!**

**Chapter 11**

"Alice, what do you see?" Edward asked, looking at Alice's spaced-out expression. The rest of the Cullen family, who had been sitting around the living room engaged in a variety of diversions, stopped and looked up.

"We may have bought some time. Because of the wedding, they're reconfiguring their plans...trying to figure out what to do with Jacob. But they also want to catch us off guard. We need to make preparations," Alice replied.

"What kind of preparations?" Edward asked.

"We need to get the Quileute tribe involved. The Volturi won't be expecting them to get as involved due to our...enemy status," Alice replied.

"Why do we need to protect her? She's not our problem anymore, now that she's married to that digusting hound," interjected Rosalie. Carlisle, who was sitting in a chair across the room, rose to his feet.

"Rosalie. Bella may be married to Jacob, but Edward's the one who put her at risk," he stated, his voice ever calm.

"Bullshit. She put herself at risk by throwing herself at him in front of the Volturi!" Rosalie shouted.

"Rose, if she hadn't done that, Edward would be dead. Would you have taken that tradeoff?" Alice asked.

Rosalie huffed, and stomped out of the room.

"Emmett, can you please go talk some sense into her? We need everyone fully on board," Carlisle asked.

"You got it," Emmett said, following Rosalie out of the room.

* * *

Edward retreated to his room, exhausted from the day's events. Graduation, Bella's wedding, knowing that Jacob was with her, probably touching her, caressing her skin, making love to her right that very moment was driving him crazy. He stood at the large window in his room, looking out into the sky, as if the stars would give him an answer as to how to deal with the pain.

He knew he had to let her go. He loved her that much. There was literally nothing he could do to take back his actions, to win her back, to earn her trust. It was all irrelevant now. It was final. Jacob had won her over, she was his. All that was left was to make sure that none of this danger would affect her future happiness. All he wanted was her safety.

Esme stood at the door, watching Edward staring out the window. "It feels hopeless, doesn't it?" she asked. Edward turned around.

"More than you could possibly know. It burns deep down into my core," he replied.

Esme walked into Edward's room, standing next to him, and then they both looked out the window. "I don't have the words to express to you my sorrow," she said in a soft voice.

"It's better this way. With him, she can go on having a mortal life. After we stop the Volturi, she'll no longer be endangered by our kind. I should have kept my distance from the start," he replied, his eyes darkening.

"We all know you never could have done that. Bella was intoxicating. But I admire your bravery and selflessness," Esme replied.

Neither of them spoke again, they just looked out the window together, sharing a few moments of comfort, until Esme turned and exited the room, leaving Edward to his thoughts.

As the door shut behind Esme, Edward wished that he was capable of mortal things such as crying and sleeping. There was no outlet for his emotion and no escape for it. He looked around his room, searching for anything that might provide comfort. He settled on the piano, walking over and sitting before it. His fingers stroked the keys, first picking out the first notes of Bella's Lullaby with tenderness. The music helped him move through his emotion. He continued playing, without realizing his fingers were picking up speed, racing toward a fervent, passionate aria, building to a crescendo. When his innermost emotions spilled through his fingertips onto the piano keys, reaching their most intense level, he rose to his feet, slamming the lid to the piano keys down. He picked up the vase that was sitting on top of the piano, screamed, and threw it against a wall.

In a flash, Alice was at the door. "Edward! What are you doing?" she shouted.

"Alice, I need her. I _need_ her. I can't go on like this!" he exclaimed, his throat on fire. He collapsed to the floor, screaming out the painful agony of heartbreak.

Carlisle came running into the room. "Alice, help him up, let's get him onto the chair," he demanded, flicking on the lights to Edward's room.

Edward sat in the chair, rocking back and forth, hands on the edge of the chair and looking down. Carlisle came before him, knelt in front of the chair, lifted Edward's face to his. "Edward. Calm yourself. You need to calm yourself or you're going to lose control," Carlisle urged.

Edward looked up at Carlisle, still feeling the burning, stinging pain in his chest and throat.

"I don't know what to do," he said, closing his eyes.

"You know what you have to do. You have to protect her. It's all we can do, but we can't do it without you," Carlisle said. His voice had a calming effect on Edward, who released his grip on the chair and leaned back, feeling the rage exiting his body.

"I will protect her. I will die before I let the Volturi, or anyone else, bring her harm or unhappiness," he stated, finding himself in an equilibrium of tranquility and clarity.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far! This chapter takes place the morning after Jacob and Bella's wedding. Another lemon here, still a bit awkward because, c'mon, it's only their second time, it's not like they became a pro overnight :)**

**Chapter 12**

The bed was warm and comfortable, but not as comfortable as the sensation of Jacob's bare chest against Bella's cheek. She stirred, allowing herself to breathe in his scent as she came to her senses on the morning after their wedding. His chest was still rising and falling and she synchronized her breathing with his. She allowed herself to revel in the joy that consumed her. With Jacob, she felt unconditional love and unparalleled safety. The way her body just fit next to him, curled under his arm, felt perfect.

Bella started to allow herself to drift back to sleep when she felt Jacob's lips on her forehead.

"Good morning, Mrs. Black," he said, groggy but smiling.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," she replied, kissing his chest. His fingers traced up and down her spine, lingering at her last vertebrae for a moment, before he lifted both arms above his head to stretch.

"I can't believe yesterday actually happened," he said, easing himself into a sitting position. Bella stretched and sat up too.

"I'm glad it did," she said.

"I probably stink. I need a shower," Jacob said, moving to stand and then blushing, realizing he was still naked.

Bella saw his face flush, smiled and said, "Jake, no need to be shy. I saw it all last night."

"In that case, care to join me?" he asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Bella replied, tossing the blankets off and with a giggle, ran to the bathroom, with Jacob right behind.

Bella leapt into the shower, turning the water on warm. She turned to Jacob, bit her lower lip and winked.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You are going to be my undoing, Bella." He climbed into the shower, leaning her against the tile wall, pressing his lips to hers.

Bella's hands went around his waist, her fingers trailing down, grabbing onto his ass and pulling his hips closer to her hips. Jacob pressed his hips harder, and Bella felt his growing arousal against her thigh.

Jacob pulled his lips off of her lips to take a breath, putting his forehead to hers and panted, "Do you know what you do to me?"

"I think I have an idea," she said with adoration in her voice. Jacob growled, lifting her up off the ground, pressing her against the tile wall and thrusting into her.

_Oh, God, she feels amazing_, he thought. He looked at Bella's face. She had leaned her head back, eyes closed. She let out a soft moan, and his cock to twitched inside her.

He leaned in, her hips around his waist, thrusting into her and kissing her neck in synchronicity, the warm water hitting his back and dripping between them. Bella whimpered. _Please, don't stop, Jacob_, she thought, and almost as if he'd read her mind, he thrust into her harder and faster.

As he got closer and closer to release, the animal part of Jacob begged to come out, to make it known that Bella was his mate for life. "Bella, you're mine, oh, you're mine, for the rest of my days," he moaned into her ear before nibbling on it. He dropped his hands down around her waist and started to pull her hips into his so he could plunge even deeper into her.

This pushed her over the edge. She let out a series of moans, "Oh, oh, Jake, ah," each syllable increasing in volume.

Her moaning pushed Jacob over the edge. "Ah, Bella, oh, God," he yelled out as they came undone together, as he spilled over into her, with each of them breathing and panting hard against each other's skin.

* * *

Jacob sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his socks onto his feet. Bella brushed her hair in the mirror and smiled the reflection of her husband behind her. "Jake? Where are we headed today?" she asked.

"I have a surprise for you," he replied.

Bella wasn't a fan of surprises, but with Jacob, she welcomed them. She slipped her black Converse sneakers onto her feet, and said, "Okay, bring it on."

After checking out of the hotel, they climbed into the Bella's truck, Jacob in the driver's seat. He started the engine and put the car in drive, a bright smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Bella asked.

"Your surprise. I'll give you a hint. I know we didn't have much time to prepare for our wedding and our plan out the little details of life together, but I had some of my friends and family put together something that we'll use for the rest of our lives. Or, at least a good portion of it," he replied.

Bella leaned back against the seat and allowed her mind to wander, trying to figure out the surprise, but the drive didn't take long. Jake turned into a driveway in the clearing.

"So where are we? The surprise is in there?" she asked.

"This _is_ the surprise," he replied.

"A house? You bought us a _house_?" she asked, completely in disbelief.

"No, We built the house, the pack members and I. The framework had been started years ago, but we finished it up. It's three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a nice backyard for fun and entertainment," he replied.

Bella unbuckled herself and got out of the car, staring at the house. "Jake, this is amazing!" She started to walk toward the house as Jacob got out of the car. He chased after her, lifted her up and as she dangled in his arms, said, "Hey, now, Mrs. Black. Don't forget, I have to carry my beautiful bride over the threshhold!"

After being carried in the front door, Bella walked around her new home. It was rustic, the way you'd expect a house in the woods to look. There were pictures on the wall of her and Jacob's wedding. _How did they get them printed so fast?_ she wondered. The rooms were furnished with items from her room and from Jacob's, which meant their fathers must have been involved. A small dining table was in the eat-in kitchen, and the living room already had a sofa and television, which sat upon a small table. There was a note on the dining table. Bella picked it up and read it:

_Dear Bella and Jacob,_

_Congratulations on your marriage! We wanted the two of you to get off on the right foot, so we all pitched in to build and furnish this house as our wedding gift to you. Bella, I know that this came as a total surprise to you, as it was Jacob's idea from the start. He wanted you to have a home to call your own. We may have filled this house with things, but you two will fill it with love. _

_Signed,_

And the signature had the names of all of their friends and family. Bella looked up at Jacob, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe they did this. I can't believe _you_ did this!" she squealed, crying and throwing her arms around Jacob.

"Hey now," said Jacob, tilting Bella's chin up toward his face, "What do you say we head to our bedroom and christen this place?"


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: In this chapter, it's been about two months since the wedding. I figured I could continue to bore you with lovey dovey stuff, or I could go ahead and get moving on the action - and I went with action. Turns out, that's more fun to write!**

**Chapter 13**

Bella's phone rang. She looked down and saw Alice's number on the screen. "That's strange...Alice hasn't called in almost two months. The last time we spoke was the day before the wedding," she said.

She answered, "Hi Alice."

"Bella. You're in danger. The Volturi are coming...and soon. You and Jacob have to alert the pack. We may only have a few days until they arrive," Alice warned.

Bella nodded, as if Alice could hear her through the phone. "I will tell Jacob. We'll ready ourselves."

"We'll be there too. Be careful," Alice replied, hanging up the phone.

Bella's heart was racing. Ever since the wedding she had felt full of safety and security. She hadn't forgotten about the Volturi threat, but it had somehow felt less imminent. Now, it was impossible to ignore. They were coming. _Oh, God, what if something happens to Jake?_ she thought.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, noticing her fearful expression.

"Alice had a vision. The Volturi are coming. It's just a matter of days," she said.

Jacob rose from the couch, took Bella by the hand, and said, "Let's go tell Sam. You're going to be fine, we won't let them hurt you."

Once outside, Jake shifted into wolf form, and Bella leapt onto his back and they raced through the forest to Sam's house. She clung to Jacob's fur with her hands and gripped his ribs with her knees as the wind and trees and leaves blew by. It was exhilarating. His speed and strength was reassuring, and she couldn't help but laugh with glee as his paws thundered beneath her.

Once they arrived at Sam's house, he ran up the front steps, stopping only when they reached the door. Bella hopped off his back and knocked on the door.

Sam answered.

"Sam, there's a problem..." Jacob started.

"Tell me," he replied.

"The Cullens have informed us that the leaders of their kind - the Volturi - are coming. Here. For Bella," Jake said, his voice thick with anger.

"What do they want with Bella?" Sam asked.

Jacob looked at Bella, as if to defer to her. Bella sighed and knew she'd have to relive the whole awful event as she explained it to Sam.

"When Edward left...and he thought I had died...he went to Italy to ask the Volturi to kill him. I found out and Alice and I went...and I saved him, but not without the Volturi finding out that I knew about their kind. This violates their laws. They almost killed Edward, but I asked them to take me instead. They spared me only when Alice told them had a vision that they would change me into one of them. Now that Jacob and I are married, that's obviously not going to happen, so they're coming to seek revenge," she explained.

"I see...and when are they coming?" Sam asked. He was always short and to the point. As the leader of the pack, it was his main responsibility to lay out the tactical plans, so getting right to the main point was imperitive.

"Alice Cullen called us today and told us they moved up their plans. They're on their way," Bella said.

"We haven't got much time, then. I'll round up the rest of the pack. Jake, you take Bella back to your house. We'll try to draw the Volturi in that direction, since it's the place you two are the most familiar with. It'll give you the upper hand. They'll be looking for you and Bella, but they won't expect all of us," Sam said.

"The Cullens are coming too, to help defend us," Bella told Sam.

Sam shook his head in disapproval knowing the Cullens were coming, but he knew their involvement was inevitable. He phased and ran to gather the other pack members. Bella felt fear hit her in the stomach like a ton of bricks. The world started to spin around her and she grabbed the wall for balance. Jacob put his arm around her, his brow furrowed with worry.

"You don't look so good. Let me get you home," Jacob said, lifting her up into his arms and running home.

* * *

Bella and Jacob entered the front door of their home, and as she closed the door, she leaned against it, tilting her head back and looking up at the ceiling. The world felt like it was spinning around her.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked. She couldn't open her mouth. She knew what would happen if she did. She tried to shake her head, but that made the vertigo worse.

"Shit...Bella, talk to me," Jacob pleaded, putting his hands on her arms, trying to steady her.

"Bathroom. _Now_," she muttered, and he quickly supported her under his arm, dragging her to the bathroom just in time for her to lose the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

* * *

Bella eased herself up onto the toilet seat, taking a piece of tissue and wiping her mouth.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that," she said, her voice hoarse.

"You're beautiful, even when you're sick," Jacob replied, kneeling in front of her and putting a warm, damp cloth on her forehead.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. We ate the same things today. We've gone all the same places. And you're fine," Bella said.

"You don't think...maybe..." Jacob said, letting his voice trail off, afraid to finish the sentence.

"Think _what_?" Bella asked, but Jacob's gazing at her abdomen told her all she needed to know. She clasped her hands over her mouth.

She stood up, grabbed a cup from the counter and rinsed her mouth out in the sink. She looked at her face in the mirror, expecting the answers to somehow be written on her face. She looked back down at the sink, bracing herself around the countertop, shaking her head, trying to do the math. _It's been eight weeks since the wedding. I didn't even realize. I'm late, I'm so late,_ she thought.

"So you _do_ think," Jacob stated, as he moved to stand behind her, circling his arms around her waist as he looked at their reflection in the mirror. The expression on her face had told him what she was thinking. She looked up from the sink, expecting to see anger or worry in his expression.

Jacob was smiling brightly.

"Your shit-eating grin tells me that this isn't necessarily bad news?" she asked.

"_Bad_ news? Bella, have you lost your mind? Can you imagine it, a little boy or girl, our shared dark hair, your green eyes, your beautiful smile?" Jacob replied, tears springing to his eyes.

Bella couldn't speak. She exhaled the worry from her chest and just hugged him. He placed an arm around her waist and a hand on the back of her head, holding it against her chest and stroking her hair.

After holding her close for a few minutes, Jacob broke the silence. "Well, there's one way to know for sure. It's time to hit the drugstore."

* * *

Bella went into the bathroom, took the test, and came out a moment later, closing the door behind her. Jacob's eyes searched her eyes for an answer.

"It'll be about three minutes," she said. Jacob put his arms around her from behind and pulled her close, letting his hands rub her abdomen over her shirt. _A baby. _Our_ baby. My hand could be hovering right over him or her right this moment._

The minutes ticked by too slowly. They stood there in the silent comfort of their affection, Jacob looking at his watch every few seconds. _It's only been 30 seconds...It's only been 1 minute..._ran through his mind as he ticked down the moments until he would know if he and Bella had created a new life out of their love. There was something about this that just spoke to his animal nature, the primal need to procreate. It was so natural, creating new life, so necessary, and he felt a strong sense of pride that they might have done just that.

When the three minutes was up, he released Bella. "Let's go find out the answer," he said, taking her hand.

"I can't...Jake, please, you look. I'm too nervous," she said. Jacob noted her nervous expression and nodded.

He opened their bathroom door and saw the test stick and the accompanying instruction sheet on the counter where Bella had left them.

He picked them up, and compared the results on the test stick to the sample shown in the diagram.

He looked down at the stick, then back up at the paper.

Down, and back up again.

Down, and up.

Examining it over and over again, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, to make sure he was right, that his eyes didn't deceive him.

"Jake! You're killing me, what does it say?" Bella called from outside the door.

Jacob walked out, holding the test stick in his hand, looking down at it.

He looked up, his eyes met Bella's and he smiled.

"You're pregnant with my baby, and I am so, so thankful," he said, lifting Bella and swinging her around in a circle.

* * *

Their joy was short-lived. A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Jacob tossed the pregnancy test into the wastebasket, took Bella's hand, smiling, and opened the door. His face fell when he saw who was waiting outside.

It was Alice.

"Bella...Jacob...something happened...the Volturi are coming...they're only minutes away," she said, desperation in her voice.

Jacob turned to Bella, took her hands in his.

_Oh, God, they somehow know about the baby_, thought Bella.

"This is it. You and me. Nothing can tear us apart. I have everything in the world right now and I am not going to let a bunch of vindictive bloodsuckers destroy that," Jacob said, looking into Bella's fearful eyes, looking for understanding.

"Jake, you have to alert the pack! The rest of my family is coming...go!" Alice implored. He looked at Bella, then back at Alice.

"A...alright...keep her safe...I'll be right back!" Jacob said. He was hesitant to leave Bella's side for even a moment. He ran as fast as he could out the front door, shifting into wolf form and going as swiftly as he could up the path to Sam's house.

"Alice...come in," Bella said, pulling Alice's arm in and closing the door behind her.

"Bella, you're pale...is everything okay?" Alice asked.

In that moment, Bella's face turned green and she ran to the bathroom, her stomach turning inside out.

Hearing Bella retching in the bathroom, Alice came to the door, knocked, and said "Bella, this is no time to be sick...you've gotta get yourself together!"

Bella wiped her mouth, rinsed it out in the sink, and opened the door.

"Alice...I...I'm...pregnant," she stuttered. Alice's eyes looked into Bella's, as if to search for confirmation that her ears had really heard what Bella had just said.

"Oh, God," said Alice.

"You can't tell Edward. Not now. It'll put him in danger, make him more vulnerable, more likely to do something irrational," Bella pleaded.

"Of course, of course, Bella, but we have to protect you. We can't let that baby come to harm, it'll only further strain the treaty we have with the do..." Alice said, almost saying "dogs, then correcting herself, "...the tribe."

"You don't think they moved faster because of the baby?" Bella asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Alice replied.

Jacob, Sam, Quil, Leah and Seth burst through the door at that moment.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We wait here. They're looking for Bella, but they aren't familiar with the area. We'll use it as an advantage. They won't be expecting the number of reinforcements from the pack," Alice replied.

"And your family...?" Jacob asked.

"They're on their way. They will be here any moment now," Alice replied.

Jacob walked over and put his protective arms around Bella. "Don't be afraid. We've got this," he said.

"No matter what, I love you, Jacob," Bella said, her voice trembling. He kissed the top of her head.

"And I love you, always. And our miracle, too," Jacob whispered in her ear. He put an arm around her, and the opposite hand against her abdomen.

The rest of the Cullens entered the house - Carlisle first, then Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and finally Edward.

Bella sat on the couch, barely able to pay attention as the pack mapped out the plan of attack. She knew she should pay attention, but it was taking all of her strength to control the nausea. She couldn't let Edward find out about the baby. Not while the battle was imminent and she and everyone else needed him to have a clear head for their own safety. Her hand fluttered to her stomach. _I will protect you, baby_, she thought.

Her brain fog was interrupted by Alice taking in a sharp breath and saying, "_They're here._"


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter should answer a lot of the questions left in the comments. This was a difficult one to write. It took on an unexpected turn and I'm not sure if I'm happy with it. If you read on, you'll see why. Go easy on me, this is still my first fanfiction and my first time writing an action sequence involving vampires vs shapeshifters :)**

**Chapter 14**

The sun was setting, and as the cool night air mixed with the remnants of the warmer daytime temperatures, a dense, foreboding fog was falling on La Push.

Alice's visions had always been subjective. The decisions being made of vampires and humans alike were prone to affect the outcomes she sees. Bella and Jacob had decided to marry sooner, which pushed up the timeline, but something had triggered them to act even faster. _Why now?_ Wondered Bella. _Could they possibly know about the baby so soon? And how?_

She didn't have much time to try to work the details out in her mind. A group of six red-eyed vampires appeared out of the fog - Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Marcus, and Demetri. The Quileutes and the Cullens formed a half-circle around the six members of the Volturi.

_Demetri_. _Of course,_ Volturi guard member and the world's greatest tracker. He would have been able to track Bella and Jacob's trip to the drugstore...not through Bella, of course, but through Jacob. He must have tracked them straight back to La Push. His tracking, along with Marcus's ability to see relationships, must have given away the pregnancy. He must have seen the love she and Jacob had for the child they'd only just learned about. They'd been watching. They'd been approaching. They'd been carefully mapping out their plan of attack and they were eager to kill.

Jacob nudged Bella underneath a tree. "Bella, stay right here in this spot, okay? This will keep you a safe distance from the bloodsuckers and wolves, in case any of us lose control. The pack and I will protect you. You can't move, got it? You...both...are going to be all right," he whispered in Bella's ear. She nodded, understanding. He then phased into a giant, russet-colored wolf and approached the intruders, along with the rest of the pack.

Bella watched as the gang of six approached. She counted them..._one, two, three, four, five, six_. And then the Cullens. Seven. And then the pack. The Volturi were outnumbered by a long shot, but they were still the most powerful vampires in existence. There was no guarantee of victory.

"Well, well...we hadn't been expecting such a large greeting," said Aro, looking around at the motley mass of wolves, his voice dripping with confidence. "We are quite honored."

"Aro, Bella poses no threat to you. She won't tell our secrets. She has too many of her own and too much at stake," Carlisle said.

"So you may think, but James may have said otherwise," a female voice said. Bella watched in horror as out of the fog came a pale, red-haired vampire.

_Victoria_.

_So this is why they moved faster. Victoria. She wants revenge, so she sought out the Volturi's help. They're not just after me. They're not just following up on the Cullens broken promise. They're working with Victoria. She won't let me have a moment's joy._ Bella was horrified by the thoughts racing through her mind. She embraced her stomach and felt a shiver down her spine.

Aro put his hand up, cautioning Victoria to be quiet, and continued, "Furthermore, she is now married to this shape-shifter. Our enemy. Someone who _knows_ about us has allied with someone who _hates_ us. And furthermore, " Aro paused, inhaling deeply, detecting the slight change in the scent of Bella's blood, "she's carrying the next generation of that enemy in her womb right this very instant."

Jake, who had shifted into wolf form, crouched and crept toward Aro, growling. The rest of the pack looked to Sam, who signaled that they should Jacob's lead.

Bella looked over at Edward, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he hadn't heard what Aro said, but the look on his face told her otherwise.

Edward's eyes were dark and fierce as he felt the pain building in his chest. He hadn't expected that news. He hadn't expected it so soon. He should have read it on Victoria's mind, or Jacob's, but he'd been too tuned in to what was going on in Aro's mind. He hadn't even considered what he would do if Bella had chosen to procreate with the _beast_. Looking into Jacob's thoughts, which were recalling at that moment their finding out about Bella's pregnancy just a short time ago, he knew Bella loved this baby already and to lose it would devastate her.

His chest began huffing air in and out, a habit left over from his human existence, and he felt himself losing control._ I can't let them hurt her. I put her at risk. She saved me once, and now it's my turn. If she dies, I will die. If something happens to her baby, she'll never forgive herself. I'll never forgive myself. She'll never forgive us. It will destroy her_._ I have no choice_, were the thoughts that raced through his mind.

Carlisle looked over and saw Edward succumbing to his overwhelming emotions. "Edward, _no_!" he hissed.

But it was too late. Edward's primal instincts took over, and with a flash of speed and light he charged at Aro. It happened so fast, Bella wasn't even sure she it was him she saw move, but before she could blink and try to focus, Jane gave him _the look_, inflicting agonizing pain on him, and he sank to his knees, head in his hands, screaming in pain.

Bella's hands clasped over her mouth.

The rest of the Cullen family was in hot pursuit, but they weren't fast enough. In a flash, Aro grabbed Edward as Victoria took his head in her hands and, with a deafening crack, ripped it from his neck. Marcus set Edward's torso alight with a torch, and with that he was gone.

Victoria stood tall, beaming with pride, staring in Bella's direction. "One lover down, one to go," she cackled.

Simultaneously, Alice and Bella sank to the ground, screaming, "NO!"

"Had you done as you had promised and changed this human, the loss of your son could have been avoided!" yelled Aro. "Were you not told that we do not give second chances? Our laws exist for a reason and all covens must abide by them!"

"_No, oh, God, no!_ Edward...Edward...I'm so sorry..." Bella screamed. Tears poured out of her eyes and for a moment, her entire relationship with Edward flashed before her eyes. Biology class. The meadow. Prom. His disappearance. Italy. The look on his face when he learned of her engagement. Her last conversation with him, right before her wedding. She had been so cold to him. She may not have loved him anymore, but she never wanted _this_. She was stricken with grief and guilt. _What was it all for? He sacrificed himself because of me._ Nausea washed over her, the world spinning around her. She grabbed the tree next to her for support.

"_Oh, God. Oh, God. Edward's gone. Edward is gone!_" Alice screamed. Esme moved to comfort her, dragging her away from the chaos that swirled around them.

All hell broke loose. A flurry of white skin and dark fur swirled around the forest as teeth gnashed and claws were bared. Vampire versus vampire, wolf versus vampire, all intentions set to _kill_.

Victoria was the first to fall. Sam knocked her against Embry, pinning her between their two heavy bodies. Enraged, Jasper went in for the kill, yanking her head off, and Alice flashed forward, grabbing a burning ember from the smoking pit that was Edward's remains, tossing it on Victoria's remains, and she went up in smoke.

The focus on getting revenge on Victoria provided just enough opportunity for the Volturi to act. In a flash, Jane was at Bella's side and grasped her arm, her fingernails digging into Bella's skin. "Maybe James couldn't finish the job, but I can," she taunted, hissing in Bella's ear, bringing Bella's arm up to her mouth.

Bella let out an ear-piercing scream.

Jacob's head snapped toward her. His fur stood on end as he raced across the field toward Bella.

As Jacob leapt toward Jane, she gave him _the look. _From mid-air, he collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain, yelping in agony, retreating back to human form, trying to shake and roll the pain out of his body. Bella screamed, "_Jacob! Jacob_!" Jane paused, still gripping Bella's arm, close to her mouth, corners of her lips turned slightly upward at the torment she had inflicted.

Jacob's interference provided enough of a distraction for Carlisle and Sam race to Bella's side. Carlisle grabbed Jane from behind and Sam ripped into her, tearing her apart. Carlisle threw a match on her torn apart carcass, killing her.

Bella folded over, shock and nausea consuming her, hands over her head, face between her knees, her whole world spinning, when she heard a loud yelp and the _crunching_ sound of breaking bones.

She jerked her head up and saw Jacob's limp form falling to the ground. Alec had depleted his senses, rendering him vulnerable, and Caius took advantage of the moment, taking the human-form Jacob and crushing him against a tree. His body fell limp on the ground. With the help of the pack, enraged by the attack on Jacob, Carlisle and Emmett took on Marcus, Caius and Alec, while other members of the pack along with Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice, took on Aro, and Demetri.

Bella raced over to Jacob's side. He was unconscious and covered in blood. She fell to her knees beside him, sobbing, assessing his injuries, touching his skin. "Jacob, Jacob, please come back to me, I need you. _We_ need you," she said, her hands clasping her stomach. She looked at Jacob's face, then removed a hand from her stomach, placing it on his chest, looking for signs of life. He was breathing, it was shallow, and it looked like he was losing blood quickly but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Oh, Jake, you're okay, you're okay, just keep breathing baby, just keep breathing," she pleaded, breathless, willing his signs of life to continue, her hand lightly patting his chest as it rose and fell.

There was a resounding _crack_. It startled her from her focus on Jacob and she looked up to see Alec being torn apart by Emmett and Rosalie, his body being set on fire.

"_Enough_!" yelled Aro, and Demetri, Caius and Marcus retreated. "I can see you have outnumbered us, so we shall depart. But, Carlisle, be aware that there will be consequences," Aro cautioned.

* * *

The battle was over, but not without losses. After the remaining Volturi retreated, the Cullen family embraced each other, grief stricken by the loss of their fallen brother. Alice was screaming Edward's name over and over, leaning over the glowing embers that lingered where he had fallen, Jasper behind her with a supportive hand on her back. Rosalie's face was buried in Emmett's chest, his forehead resting on the top of her head. Esme's face was blank, expressionless, as if in a daze, and, ever strong, Carlisle's arm was around her, steadying her, keeping her from collapsing under the weight of her grief.

It felt like ages had passed since the Volturi retreated, but had been only moments. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Bella's attention returned to Jacob. She looked him over, trying to assess the extent of his injuries. His breathing was still staggered and shallow and he was losing a lot of blood. She put her hand on his cheek, and whispered, "Please, Jacob, wake up," but there was no response. His advanced healing should be kicking in by now. He should be coming around.

She began sobbing, moving one hand on his chest and holding his hand with the other. A few moments passed, and she realized she wasn't feeling his chest rise and fall anymore. "_Jacob? Jacob?_ Oh, God..._someone_, help!" she screamed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_"No...please, no! Let him go!"_

_A light flashes._

_Edward is reduced to ashes._

_A light flashes._

_The color drains from Jacob's face as he dies in her arms. _

Bella woke up screaming, drenched in sweat and crying. She grabbed the wastebasket next to the chair where she had spent the night, hung her head over it and retched.

She grabbed a tissue and dried her mouth, and took a sip from the bottle of water she'd started the night before. _It was just a dream_, she told herself, catching her breath.

She'd had this nightmare night after night for the past week, and she'd wake up in the same sterile, cold hospital room with the sound of the ventilator and the beeping of the other machines that were keeping Jacob stable.

The door to Jacob's hospital room opened, and she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Carlisle standing behind her.

"You should really go home, Bella, get some rest, eat something. There's nothing you can do here," came Carlisle's voice.

"No. I won't leave his side until he's awake," she replied.

"You have more to think about now than Jacob," he cautioned. Her hand went to her stomach and she burst into tears.

Carlisle stood beside her, stoic, with his hand still on her shoulder.

"Has there been any change at all?" she asked between sobs.

"None. He's still in a coma. It's going to be awhile. His advanced healing has taken care of the broken bones, but the damage to his internal organs was quite extensive. I don't know if even his special abilities can overcome them, we'll just have to see how things progress," Carlisle replied. He saw the brokenhearted look on Bella's face as she turned to look at Jacob.

"Thank you, Carlisle," was all she could manage to say.

"Why don't we go over to the obstetrics ward and borrow an ultrasound machine? Would you like to see your baby?" Carlisle asked.

"C...can we?" she stuttered.

"Of course. Come, Bella, let's see that baby," he said, taking her hand and leading her down the hall. Before exiting the room, she paused to take one more look at Jacob.

"I'll be right back, baby," she whispered, then followed Carlisle to the obstetrics ward.

* * *

Bella lay on the exam table, eyes on the ceiling as Carlisle searched with the ultrasound wand, trying to find the baby.

"Ah. There we go," he said, turning the screen toward Bella.

She looked over at it, not quite sure what to make out on the screen.

Carlisle pointed to a black circle with an oblong shape in the middle of it. Bella, there's your baby, right there," he said, punching a few keys on the computer and taking measurements. "You look to be about seven weeks along, so you likely got pregnant not too long after your wedding."

Bella stared at the screen. Carlisle flipped a switch, and she heard a _whoosh, whoosh whoosh_ fill the room.

"Is that...is that...the heartbeat?" she asked in disbelief.

"It is, and it sounds healthy," he said.

"Carlisle, hand me my phone. I want to record this so Jacob can hear it when he wakes up," she said, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Carlisle reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, then returned the ultrasound wand to her stomach, letting the _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_ of the baby's heartbeat fill the room again. Bella used the video camera on her phone to record the sound.

"I'm happy to tell you that everything looks and sounds good," he said, lifting the wand off of her stomach. He pushed a few buttons, then reached under the table the ultrasound machine was sitting on and tore off a piece of paper. He handed it to Bella.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Pictures of your baby. Keep them with you. Look at them when you feel weak. And, for goodness sake, take care of yourself to give this baby the best chance possible," he said, his voice stern but compassionate.

"Thank you, Carlisle," she said, sitting up, wiping the ultrasound gel off of her stomach and pulling her shirt down. She watched as Carlisle put the machine back in its place, swallowed an uneasy lump in her throat, and asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Thank you for asking, Bella. We're all still in shock. The house is a lot quieter without Edward around," he said.

"I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am. Or how much I miss him," she said, the final statement taking her by surprise.

She looked down at her feet, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey, hey," he said, offering her a box of tissues.

"I was so cold to him the last time we spoke. I should have told him I still cared about him, even if it wasn't love that I felt. I can't help but blame myself for his death, he died saving me...and my baby," Bella cried.

"You can't blame yourself. There was no avoiding this. Either he would have died in Italy, or he would have died here, as he did. We weren't going to keep our promise, the Volturi would have come one way or another," Carlisle said, putting a hand on her shoulder again. Bella wiped her eyes dry and nodded.

A moment later, Alice's head peeked around the corner.

"Bella, I thought I heard your voice in here! Did you see the baby?" she asked. Bella nodded.

"Alice, come in. I think Bella needs a friend right now," Carlisle said. "I have to check on some patients. Please stay with her and when she's ready, take her back to Jacob's room? And, Bella, please, eat something and get some sleep. Doctor's orders. You're losing far too much weight."

Alice nodded, dancing into the room. "How is the baby? Was it your first time seeing her?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Him, or her...still too early to know...only about seven weeks along. The baby's great, Carlisle said everything looked fine," she said, then quietly continued, "I heard the baby's heartbeat."

"Oh...wow. Bella, that's amazing!" Alice exclaimed, then noting Bella's sad expression, asked, "How's Jacob?"

"No change. I'm so sad that he missed this," Bella said and started crying.

Alice embraced Bella. "This must be so hard. I'm so sorry," she said.

"How can you be so kind to me? Your brother is dead and it's all my fault," Bella questioned.

"Hush now, Bella, you did nothing wrong. Edward would have died in Italy if you hadn't saved him. This was inevitable, even I should have seen that," Alice replied, a flash of pain, mixed with regret, crossing her face.

Bella took a moment to dry her eyes again, nodding, not in agreement, but in hopes of ending the sad conversation. The guilt she carried was so heavy that her shoulders ached from the weight. Edward was dead and Jacob was...alive, but in grave condition. She couldn't help but feel responsible. All of this pain, and death, and sadness was, she felt, all because she had fallen in love - and out of love - with a vampire. Being around the Cullens was both upsetting and comforting. They were the only ones she knew who shared her sense of loss, even if she didn't fully understand it, but they also had every right to hate her. And yet, they didn't.

"I want to go back to Jacob's room," Bella said. Alice nodded, taking her hand and leading her down the hall.

* * *

Once she was back in Jacob's room, Alice left, closing the door behind her, leaving her alone in the room with Jacob. She returned to her station at his bedside, where she had spent most of the last week. Pulling her phone out of her purse, she flipped to the video screen and pressed play.

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_ filled the room.

"Jacob, do you hear that? That's our baby's heartbeat. The baby is doing great. Please, wake up. We need you," she said, giving up and letting her sobs and sorrow wash over her.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry for the long hiatus. This chapter has been done for awhile but I was going back and forth about whether or not it was really _ready_. I think it is, though, at least as far as keeping the story going. The next update shouldn't be too far away, Chapter 18 is mostly written as well. We're getting close to the end of this one, and I've got another story in the works (which will hopefully be better than this one - I don't love how this one has turned out so far) so if you're interested, feel free to add me to your author alerts!**

**Chapter 16**

_"Edward, no! Stop! Please, don't kill him!"_

_Jacob's body cracked against the tree._

_Jane turned to ash right before her eyes._

Bella woke up screaming. Five weeks, 35 nightmares, all about the same thing. She buried her head in her hands as sobs shook her body. Fear tore through her like a bolt of lightning through a storm cloud.

She took a series of deep breaths, sipped from a bottle of water that sat on the table next to her, and tried to regain her composure. Three weeks was a long time to go without hearing Jacob's voice. Without feeling his touch. She wanted so much to tell him about the baby, to talk baby names, to start planning the nursery, to go home and walk around their house together, lounge on the couch together, and just be alive...together. As she regained her composure, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and took a tissue to blow her nose.

Hearing a sigh coming from behind her, she lifted her head, looked back toward the door, and saw Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Dad...hi," she said, wiping her eyes. _Beep, beep, beep,_ went the monitor next to Jacob.

"Bells, you look like shit. Have you even been home in the past three weeks?" Charlie asked.

"No," she replied, straightening herself up in the chair she'd been sleeping in. Her hand fell on her stomach, which was starting to show the early signs of rounding out.

"You really should go home, take the day off, get a decent night's sleep," Charlie said, fatherly concern in his eyes. "After all, that is my grandchild you're carrying, and I want him or her to be healthy."

Bella stretched, rubbed her eyes, and looked over at Jacob, who was still comatose. "What if he wakes up?" she asked.

"Someone will call you. Bells, please. Everyone is worried about you," said Charlie.

"I want to be here when he wakes up," Bella replied. Charlie sighed and rubbed his head, frustrated.

Carlisle opened the door, making his rounds. "Good morning Bella. Charlie."

"Carlisle, good to see you. How are you holding up?" Charlie asked. It was the first time he'd seen Carlisle since the "accident" that injured Jacob and killed Edward.

"We're still reeling from the loss, but we're getting along, Charlie. Thank you for asking," Carlisle replied, cordial as ever, placing his clipboard on the tray at the end of Jacob's bed. He started to jot down a few notes.

"Any change?" Bella asked.

"He's making progress. His vitals indicate that the swelling in his brain may be continuing to recede. We're taking him for a MRI and a CT scan today. Bella, you should take that opportunity to go home and rest. You haven't left this place in weeks," Carlisle urged.

"What's his prognosis anyway?" Charlie asked.

"It's looking better. Last week's MRI showed that his brain activity is starting to return to normal. We still can't know for sure what his outcome is going to be, though," Carlisle said, stoic as ever.

Bella sighed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, reading the display. 9:15 AM.

"Please go home and get some rest. I promise we'll call you right away if anything changes," Carlisle urged.

"Okay," she acquiesced, "If it will get you vultures to stop bothering me about it, I'll go home for a few hours."

"Great. I'll wait for you outside and drive you home," Charlie said, and he and Carlisle departed.

Bella turned back toward Jake, pulling up the video on her phone for the 21st day in a row. _Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_.

"Jake. Please come back to me. That's our baby's heartbeat. I know you can hear it, I just know it. We need you."

* * *

"C'mon Bells, you've gotta start taking better care of yourself. I'm worried, your mother is...worried," Charlie said. He was always reserved with his emotions so it was hard for him to spit the words out, but they hung in the air and Bella's heart became heavier than ever.

"Dad, you don't understand," she started to protest, but Charlie interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah, just hear me out, okay? Do you think Jake would want you sitting in the hospital room there, sleeping in a chair, barely eating, while you're carrying his baby? My grandbaby?" Charlie scolded.

Bella sighed. This was nothing she hadn't thought about over and over again during the past month. She was forcing herself to eat whenever she could, but between the lingering morning sickness and the anxiety, the very sight of food of any kind triggered her gag reflex.

"Okay, Dad, okay. I'll shower and sleep at home, just today, just...this afternoon. But I'm going back to Jake's side tonight," she said, and by her tone of voice, Charlie knew there was no arguing with her.

"Alright, Bells. I am coming by the hospital more often though and dragging you out of there. It's not...good," he said.

Charlie pulled into the driveway of Jacob and Bella's home. A lump formed in her throat. She remembered the last time she was here. Right before the Volturi came. Right before they ripped Edward apart. Right before they almost killed Jacob. She coughed, and then weakly said, "Thanks, Dad. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Take care of yourself, kid. I'll be at the station if you need me. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

It felt eerie seeing everything so familiar, so undisturbed. Jake's t-shirt was still flung over the back of the couch, where he'd tossed it before running out the door when the Volturi arrived. The glass of water she had been drinking to quell her nausea was still sitting on the coffee table, dusty and empty, with water lines showing where it had evaporated. She walked over and set her purse next to it before collapsing backward on the couch.

The silence was painful. Weeks of beeping machines and whizzing ventilators had made her accustomed to a certain level of noise, and with absolutely nothing to disturb the quiet, Bella wasn't quite sure what to do. Should she turn on the TV? A radio? Should she go for a walk?

A wave of nausea hit, and she ran for the bathroom, dry heaving until the spell passed. She then sat on the closed toilet, and remembered just five weeks ago, Jacob standing in front of her, knowing what she didn't, the joy on his face. It hit her in that moment that she was already forgetting what his voice sounded like. The sobs came as easy as breathing. She put her hands on her growing belly and said, "Oh, baby, what are we going to do if your daddy doesn't come home?"

She allowed herself a few moments to grieve in the privacy of her bathroom, then turned on the shower and sat in the corner, beneath the warm water, knees to her chest, sobbing even harder, until nothing was left. She just wanted to hold him and have his arms hold her back. She wanted him to come home and pin her against the wall of the shower and make love to her again. She wanted anything but the fear, the worry, and the solitude the past month had brought. The shower provided comfort, though. The sound of the water falling against the walls of the shower and hitting the floor was a welcome contrast to the painful silence.

After showering, she changed into clean clothes, borrowing one of Jacob's t-shirts, and laid down on their bed, crying until she fell asleep.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._ Bella startled awake.

Did she just hear a knock at the door? _Knock, knock, knock._ Yes, she did. She stretched, rolled over, and went to the front door. Looking through the peephole, she saw Billy Black.

"Billy? Hi, it's good to see you, come in," she said, opening the door to let Jacob's father into the house. She moved to sit on the sofa, and Billy rolled his wheelchair into the living room, positioning himself beside her, holding her hand in his.

"Bella, it's good to see you outside of that hospital room. Charlie called me to come and check on you. How are you?" he asked.

She broke down in tears. Jacob's father was a comforting presence. Her husband was part of him. He would know how she was feeling better than anyone.

"I'm so scared, Billy. I'm so scared," she cried.

"I know you are. But I know Jake would want you to be strong, for him, and for your baby. I need you to be strong," he urged.

Bella swallowed, trying to get her sobs under control. "Can I ask you something personal?" she asked.

Billy nodded, and she continued, "How did you survive Sarah's death?"

He exhaled, looking down, and cleared his throat. "I had no choice. I had three children to care for. Jake was so small then, and his sisters so traumatized. I knew Sarah always put the children first, and I continued to do so. It got harder after the girls left. Jake had grown into such a great kid by then, so strong, so smart. I saw so much of his mother in him, and that kept me going. A part of her was still alive and so obvious in him."

Bella nodded. She looked down and touched her belly. "I can do this. I have to," she said, a strengthened resolve filling her heart.

"I know you can," Billy said. "Please, come to the campfire and eat with us."

"Sure," she said, standing up, sliding sandals on her feet, and followed Billy out the door.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Here's the last of the pre-written chapters. There are three more left in the story that are outlined and then it will be complete. Thanks to all of you who have stuck around so far! Bella cries a lot in this chapter but with good reason. A lot is about to happen, and, she's a crazy emotional pregnant lady. :) I'll try to get the rest of the story completed and posted over the next week!**

**Chapter 17 **

After her dinner with the pack and Jacob's father in La Push, Bella found herself back at the hospital, in the room with the familiar beeping machine, sitting next to Jacob. She took his hand in hers. "I'm here, Jake. I missed you. Everyone kept telling me to go home and rest, so I did. But I'm back. _We're_ back. Please, just show me some sign you can hear me."

He didn't move. She stood up next to him, took his hand, and put it against her belly.

"Jake, that's your baby in there. I'm having another checkup tomorrow, I'll be almost 12 weeks along then. I'll get to see him again. They're also doing an amniocentesis. I'll know soon after if we're having a boy or a girl. Carlisle thinks he may even be able to tell on the ultrasound. Please, Jake. I want you to be there. Please wake up. Please," she begged, but he didn't move.

Carlisle came in, on his last rotation of the evening, to check on Jacob. "Bella, you're back," he said, a hint of dismay in his voice.

"Did you get the MRI results yet?" she asked. Carlisle's face looked grim.

"No change this time. He has made progress overall, though, Bella. You've got to be optimistic, for his sake and for yours. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? And please take care of yourself," he said.

"Thank you for all you're doing for him," Bella said, her eyes fixed on Jacob's still form. The door to the room closed quietly as Carlisle exited.

Bella sighed. No progress. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad. She took her phone out of her purse, flipped to the video again, and played it for Jacob, repeating the same refrain she did each night. "Jake. That's our baby's heartbeat. We need you. Please come back to us."

* * *

The next morning Bella awoke to the sunlight coming in through the window and the familiar beep, beep, beep of the machine. She looked at the time on the clock on her phone. 9:15.

_No nightmare. Huh. That's weird_, thought Bella.

She stood up, stretched, and rubbed her belly. "Good morning, Baby. Let's go face this day."

"I have to go see Carlisle now, to get a check up on the baby. I might even get another video recording of the heartbeat sound. I'll be back later. Don't go anywhere, okay? I love you, Jake," she said, leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.

She walked down the hall to the obstetrics ward and met Carlisle in the hallway. "Bella, go on in and sit on the table, I'll be in momentarily," he said.

Bella sat down on the table in the dark room, looking at the screen where she would soon see her and Jacob's beautiful baby. She should be 12 weeks today. Carlisle had mentioned they might be able to predict the baby's sex at this scan, if not, the amniocentesis would tell them for sure. She kicked her legs nervously against a support beam on the bottom of the table.

Carlisle came in a minute later. "I'm glad you left the hospital for awhile yesterday. You look refreshed. Shall we?" Carlisle said, motioning for Bella to lay back on the table. He took the wand and scanned her abdomen for the baby, before locking onto it. He turned the screen toward Bella so she could see as he took a few measurements. She gave a tearful smile and whispered, "My gosh...the baby actually looks like a baby this time around..."

Bella pulled out her phone as Carlisle turned on the doppler to hear the baby's heartbeat again. She recorded the latest edition of the _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_, which sounded even stronger than the last.

"Everything looks great. You're actually measuring about 12 and a half weeks here, so baby's a little ahead of the game. Shall we try to see if it's a boy or a girl?" Carlisle asked.

Tears in her eyes again, she nodded. "Yes, please."

"No guarantees I'll be able to tell for sure. It's still early," Carlisle said as moved the wand around a bit more before stopping in one spot and poking around a little more intently, zooming in and out on the screen. "Aha, there we go," he said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"It looks like you and Jake are having little baby boy," Carlisle replied.

Bella couldn't stop the tears from coming. A little baby boy. Jacob's son. A little boy who would be born resembling him in so many ways. She sat up on the table, tears streaming down her face. Carlisle handed her a box of tissues and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hang in there, Bella. We're doing all we can for Jake. You do all you can for this little boy. I'll be back in a moment with my assistant to get the amniocentesis done," he said, stepping out of the room.

* * *

After the amniocentesis was over, Bella returned to Jacob's room and sat in her usual seat. She took Jacob's hand in hers, bringing it to her lips, planting a soft kiss on the back of his hand, then bringing his hand to her cheek. "Jake, I'm back. I got the latest report on the baby. Oh, Jake. It's a boy. You're having a son. I've been thinking about names in the long hours I've been sitting here, and I want to name him Caleb Ryder. Together, the names mean wolf messenger. He's at least half wolf, and he's sending me a message, telling me to stay strong. I need you to tell me that name is okay. I'm trying to be strong, baby, but I need you. I miss you."

She looked at Jacob's face, hoping for any change in expression, any movement.

"Here, listen to this," she said, pulling her phone out of her pocket, holding it in one hand and taking Jacob's hand in her other. She played the latest heartbeat recording and when it was done, took his hand in hers and repeated an updated variation of her usual refrain, "This is your son's heartbeat. Our son's heartbeat. He needs you. I need you. Please, come back to me."

The movement of Jacob's hand was unmistakable. _His hand! It moved!_ Bella thought to herself. She leapt to her feet.

"Do it again, Jake! I know you can hear me!" she commanded. His hand moved in her's again. _Oh my God, Oh, my God!_ she shrieked with glee.

Bella dropped Jacob's hand and ran out into the hallway. "Nurse! Carlisle! _Anybody! His hand just moved!_" she shouted. A nurse at the triage station hustled over, came in and checked Jacob's vitals and, pulling open his eyelids, flashed a penlight in his eyes.

"I think you're right. I think he's slowly starting to come back to us," the nurse said. "I'll go get Dr. Cullen."

By the time Carlisle entered the room, Jacob's eyelids were already fluttering open of their own volition. "Jake, come on, baby, you can do it," Bella urged, leaning over him, brushing his hair back from his forehead.

Carlisle ushered the nurse out and repeated the vitals check, tested Jake's pupils for reactivity, and then said, "He must have recovered to the point where his advanced healing could kick in and do the rest. I think he's going to come back to us pretty quickly here."

Bella started crying uncontrollable, happy tears. "Jake, can you hear me?" she said, taking his hand in hers. "Please, give me some sign if you can."

He turned his head toward her. His expression still looked confused and absent, but he was conscious. _He can hear me, oh, my God, he can hear me,_ she thought.

He coughed, trying to work out the ventilator tube in his throat. Carlisle helped him get it out, and then asked, "Jake, can you speak?"

Jake coughed for a moment, and then in a dry, hoarse voice, asked, "What happened?"

"You're in the hospital. You got hurt in the fight, do you remember the fight?" Bella asked.

Jake responded with a slow nod.

"Okay, after it was over, we brought you here. You were severely injured. You were out for almost six weeks, Jake, I wasn't sure you were ever coming back," she continued, her eyes filling to the brim with tears.

His eyes locked with hers, showing signs of understanding. "Baby?" he whispered.

"The baby is fine, Jake. Here," she said, taking Jake's hand and putting it on her belly. Then she picked up her phone and played the latest heartbeat video for him. "This is our son's heartbeat."

"Beautiful," he croaked out. Bella saw tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Jake, it _is_ beautiful, it's _so_ beautiful," she said, steadying herself against the edge of the bed, overwhelmed by the emotions rushing through her.

"Son?" he croaked again.

"Yes...I just found out, just today, just a little while ago. It's a boy, Jake! Our own little baby boy!" Bella nearly squealed. A smile formed on Jacob's face, and he took Bella's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it softly.

"So proud..." he whispered, and then broke into a coughing fit. "Water?" he asked.

"Stay with him, keep him talking," Carlisle said, jotting down a few final notes. "We're going to keep observing him on the monitors but he's on the right track now. I'll have the nurse come in with some water for him."

"I thought you were gone for good. I was so scared," Bella said in a quiet voice, bringing Jake's hand to her lips, kissing it.

"You're strong," he coughed out.

"I had to be. For...baby Caleb," she said.

"Caleb?" he asked.

"That's a name I was thinking for the baby. Caleb Ryder. It means wolf messenger when put together," she repeated.

"I love it," he whispered. A tear fell down his cheek. Bella cupped his face in her hands and brushed it away with her thumb.

The nurse came in with a cup of water. She raised Jacob's bed to a sitting position and helped him take a few sips through the straw.

"It's...cold. But nice. Feels nice," he croaked.

"I've got to call your dad and mine, Jake. I will be right back, okay, in just a minute. Don't go anywhere," Bella said, smiling through her tears.

"Miss you," he replied.


End file.
